The Daughter of a Sweet butt and a Son
by HappyTrager
Summary: Alicia Dixon was a Sweet butt at the SAMCRO clubhouse until she fell pregnant; it was unknown to her who the father of her baby was, for she had been sleeping with three of the sons on a regular basis. She was afraid to come clean to any of the men because she didn't want any trouble, so one day she just up and left with a letter left to the three possible fathers.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

Alicia Dixon was a Sweet butt at the SAMCRO clubhouse until she fell pregnant; it was unknown to her who the father of her baby was, for she had been sleeping with three of the sons on a regular basis. She was afraid to come clean to any of the men because she didn't want any trouble, so one day she just up and left with a letter left to the three possible fathers.

_I'm pregnant, I'm sorry but I am not sure which one of you are the father so I am leaving, hopefully I do not cause any trouble with the club._

_Alicia._

Gemma Teller stared at the note in concern, she knew that Alicia was sleeping with Tig, Piney and Otto, two of the men wouldn't care if the child was theirs and gone but the other, Otto had always wanted a kid and it would break his heart to think that his child was out there without him, unknowing what to do which was an odd thing for her, Gemma went to her husband to ask his take.

"John, I gotta ask you a question" she said as she saw her husband playing with their oldest and only living child Jackson on the floor of their living room.

"What is it Baby?" he asked as he got up and walked towards her, she sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alicia Dixon has left Charming, normally it wouldn't matter but she is pregnant and doesn't

Know who the father is, John there is three option her, Tig, Otto or Piney." she said softly, John followed his wife's lead and sat across from her with a heavy sigh.

"Shit Baby" he whispered.

"I know, I don't know should we tell the guys that they could have a kid out there, or just leave it" she asked, she noticed that her husband looked older than his years, he sighed again.

"We need to let them know of the possibility, I mean when or if the kid ever comes back it won't be too much of a surprise" he told her,she grinned at her husband, he was always know for doing the right thing, she was always proud of his decisions.

John was unnerved that this had happened, he had known that Alicia was sleeping with the three men, in the MC life it was normal, the usual, but the one thing that made Alicia different was once she found out she was pregnant, she left not wanting to cause trouble in the club, where other sweet butts would stay around with the extra hope that they would become an Old Lady.

That night was the weekly Friday night party and it would be the night that John would tell the three of his 'brothers' that one of them has a kid out there, and he wasn't sure which one was the father.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sons of Anarchy,that is the creation of the genius Kurt Stutter**

_**CHAPTER ONE – 20 Years on.**_

Amora Dixon stepped off the bus with a sigh, she pulled her sun glasses from the top of her head and placed them over her eyes, she wasn't sure where she was to begin her search but she had one name, Gemma Teller, that was the only name her mother gave her before she died, she knew that this search would lead her to her father and hopefully she will fill the void she had since she was a kid, her nerves were kicking in as she grabbed her duffel bag.

She watched silently as the small town of Charming went on with its day, she sat in the local diner, sipping on a cappuccino, she wasn't sure how she was going to go on with this but she knew she needed to start with the name, so when the waitress walked by her she stopped her.

"I'm sorry but is there a chance you know where I can find Gemma Teller?" she asked, by the look of the waitress she was surprised and slightly afraid of the name.

"You most likely will find her at T-M Motors, it's just one street over" she told her, her voice was shaky and she quickly walked away, Amora stood, leaving the money for her Cappuccino, grabbed her bag and left, she wanted to meet this woman and find a place to stay.

Clay Morrow watched as a young red-headed woman walked into the lot, she was holding a duffel bag and was looking around, he also noticed that his mechanics and 'Brothers' were all watching as she made her way to the garage office, she looked familiar but he also knew he had never met her before, after barking at the others to get back to work, he headed over to the office to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Gemma Teller, I was told she would be here" Amora said as she knocked on the office door and stepped inside, the woman inside looked up.

"That would be me Baby, what can I do for you?" Gemma asked, Amora smiled at the older woman and pulled off her sunglasses, Gemma's eyes grew, and staring back at her were eyes she had seen a thousand times.

"My name is Amora Dixon, Mama told me that you would be the person to talk to if I ever came to Charming" she said, Gemma smiled at the soft musical voice.

"Oh Sweet heart we have waited for you to come home, your Mother was a very brave woman and many around here believe that she was the last true um" Gemma started, but Amora laughed.

"It's ok Gemma, I know all about my mother's past, and your right, she was brave, I know she was a Sweet butt, and that my father is a son, she just couldn't tell which son he was, the club has always been important to my mom, she told me all about it, when she died she told me to come to you, saying you could help me" she said, Gemma relaxed and smiled again, she liked this girl, she could tell that Amora felt that the Club was important.

"Well your mother was right, I can help, now there was three sons your mother was with around the time of your conception, they know about you and have waited for you to come home, now after seeing you I know whose kid you are" she told her, Amora nodded and dropped her bag with a grunt.

"Gem?" Clay asked as he walked into the office, both women turned to look at him, he then knew why the young woman looked so familiar.

"Clay, Baby this is Amora Dixon, Alicia's daughter, she has come home and hopes to find her father" she told him, he grinned and nodded, holding out his hand and taking her smaller one in his.

"It is my pleasure to meet you darlin, you are a beauty, I had to order the guys to get back to work" he said, she looked down and blushed causing Gemma to laugh.

"She definitely didn't get that from her mother" she said, causing her to blush even more.

Jackson Teller pulled into the T-M lot, stopped in his spot and hopped off the bike, he noticed all the guys kept looking over at the garage office,

"Juice, come here" he called; Juice looked towards him and quickly headed in the VP's direction.

"What's up?" Juice asked, Jax nodded to the group that were blatantly staring at the office door, as if hoping it would open soon.

"What's going on with them?" He asked

"There is a crazy hot girl in there with your mother and Clay" he stated, Jax's eyebrows rose,

"Crazy Hot? like how crazy hot" he asked, Juice grinned a lecherous grin.

"Fuck hot, I am tellin' ya, she has long legs, perky tits, round ass, dude she is fucking perfect." He replied Jax didn't need any other description; he gave the computer tech a smirk and headed in the direction of the office.

Amora looked over to the door as it opened and she stopped breathing, he was gorgeous, and Adonis, long blonde hair to his shoulders, a slight blonde beard, piercing blue eyes, he was about 6 foot 3,broad shouldered, she noticed he was giving her the same apt attention as she was giving him.

Jax was lost the moment he walked into that office, Juice was wrong, she was more than hot, she was beautiful.

"Jackson, this is Amora Dixon, Amora this is my son Jax, and he is VP of the club" Gemma introduced them, Amora smiled blindly at him, getting a genuine smile back, to Gemma's surprise he lifted her small hand to his lips, it was a significant thing to do in the MC life, he was showing her respect befitting an Old Lady, he was showing those in the room that he had intentions with Amora.

Amora, who had been versed with the MC life from when she was a kid knew what this meant, she knew that Jas was making a claim, a claim on her.

Gemma was squealing like a little school girl inside, she was so glad that Amora had come home, now only to wait for that Skank Wendy to have the baby and then Jax's life would be perfect.

"Christ Darlin' you have" Clay slapped a hand over his stepsons mouth, Amora looked between the two men and then at Gemma who laughed.

Amora sat in the clubhouse nursing a beer as the sons held an impromptu Church, she looked up at the lanky Prospect who had been staring at her, and he was slightly unnerving in his unrelenting stare.

"What did they say you were called again?" she asked

"Half Sack" he told her, she squinted at him.

"Half Sack, as in Half Sack" she said nodding down there, he shrugged and nodded, she hissed in through her teeth.

"Lost it in Iraq, me vs. a land mine" he told her, she shuddered but nodded, holding her bottle up, he understood and got her a full one taking the empty one.

Jax sat with his 'brothers' as they spoke about Amora, it was plainly obvious whose daughter she was, no one had them soulful brown eyes, they were so warm and deep.

"We do the two tests to confirm she isn't either of yours and once its proven we take her to see him, he has been hoping for this since he found out Alicia was pregnant twenty years ago, he had even started an account for her, should hold a good amount" Clay told them, Tig and Piney nodded in understanding as did the others, Jax looked out the window of the room to see Amora talking to the prospect, he could also see the damned Sweet butts were giving her the evils, his hands were clenching and unclenching as he waited for the meeting to end.

"A'ight so head out now, Jax you can give Amora a ride to the hospital" Clay said, he had noticed his stepson's anxious behaviour, he could understand it two, he had seen the Crow Eaters glares directed at Amora.

Jax jumped up and almost raced out of the room, making his way towards Amora, glaring at the Sweet butts in the corner, he wraps and arm around her shoulder, she smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her.

"We need to get the hospital for the blood tests, Tig and Piney will meet us there, and we'll get the tests rushed" he told her, she nodded and stood up.

She held onto him as tight as she could, her face pressed into his cut, she couldn't help but smile, there was always a rush when you were on the back of a moving bike, she had been on one once or twice but it never felt like this, there was an extra thrill with Jax, it was so inviting and such a rush that she wanted more, but all too soon they stopped in front of the hospital.

Amora hadn't talked to the other Sons that were with them, she knew it was possible for one of them to be her father but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to them, she was nervous of what was going to be proven, she didn't even know if either of these men wanted a kid, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he father hated her because she forced herself upon him.

Jax led Amora into the Hospital as he spoke with Piney and Tig, she seemed to be thinking about something so he let her be, they were going to prove something that will change her life, he and the others knew who her father was, they just wanted it to be proven so it would be happy occasion for everyone involved.

One hour, fifteen minutes and twenty seven minutes, that is how long it took to prove that neither of the men tested were her father, she could feel the hot prickle behind her eyes, she was nowhere near finding out who she really was, she waited for Jax by his bike as he talked to Piney and Tig, who she had been formally introduced just before the tests, she looked down when he started to walk over to her.

"Don't look so sad there Darlin', we are about to head to visit your dad" he told her, she looked at him strangely, and then she remembered the Gemma had said three men, she smiled up at him.

"I gotta warn ya Darlin', he's in Stockton, and at the moment he is in his third year of an eight year sentence for second degree murder" he told her, she looked up at him, her eyes still showing the happiness of finding her father.

"But he is my dad right, you're sure?" she asked, he smiled down at her, raising his callused hand to her tanned cheek.

"Completely Darlin', and I know he will be thrilled to know that you're his daughter" he told her,she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, his arms winding around her waist he held her just as tightly, his face pressed into the crease between her shoulder and her neck.

"That's all that matters, plus he'll be out in five years and I can visit him all I want" she said, he chuckled and nodded.

"You sure can Baby, and he'll be glad to see your beautiful face as much as you want to show it" he told her,she let go and jumped up onto the back of his bike, looking at him before bouncing slightly.

"Well come on then, my dad is awaiting" she giggled.

It took no more than ten minutes that they were pulling into the car park at the prison, Jax could feel her heart hammering against his back, he could understand her nerves, but she really shouldn't be nervous, Otto had been waiting for this day since he found out that Alicia was pregnant.

After he helped her off the bike he turned to her, cupping his hands under her jaws, bending his forehead to hers,

"Don't worry about him, he has loved you since he was told your Ma was pregnant, it didn't matter if it turned out that you weren't his, he thought you as his twenty years ago, all we are doing is proving what he thought" he told her, her eyes were misting over, she smiled up at him and placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Thank you" she whispered, he smiled and pulled her into a soft yet passion filled kiss that touched her very core, she smiled into the kiss and he pulled back.

"You are so welcome as long as I can do that as much as I want" he said, she giggled and nodded as he pulled further back to take her hand and began to lead her inside.

"Clay called, we didn't tell him who it was to see him" the guard said as they walked inside, Jax nodded

"Thanks Rich" Jax said as he and Amora took their stuff out of their pockets and placed it into the containers before walking through the metal detectors.

"It's not a problem Jax, I think it will get him smiling again" Rich said opening the door, Jax led Amora in and stopped.

"You stay here, let me tell him and I'll come get you in a minute" he told her, she smiled and nodded; he kissed the back of her hand and walked off.

Otto was sitting at one of the visiting tables, his head was bowed, the last three years had really taking a toll on him, and Jax knew that Otto was missing Luann his wife and the freedom to ride his bike when he wanted.

"Big O" Jax said with a grin as he headed towards him, Otto looked up at him with a small smile

"Jackson, how's free life" he asked as he stood so that they could hug, Jax said and pulled back.

"Otto I'm here to deliver some great news" he said.

"The skank drop the sprog?" he asked, Jax laughed and shook his head,

"Not yet, no we got a visitor this morning at T-M, Amora Dixon" he stated, Otto looked at the younger man.

"Amora? So Alicia had a girl?" he asked, Jax nodded.

"She did and well Alicia died recently and told Amora to come to Charming, that Ma could help her, well this morning she turned up, at lunch time Piney and Tig got tested and now I am here to tell you that you Otto Delaney are the proud father of a beautiful twenty year old woman, that she is just outside that door and she can't wait to meet her father" he told him, Otto looked down

"I don't want to see her like this" he muttered.

"She knows why you're in here and she told me that she will visit you every weekend until you out, she is just so happy to know who her father is and that she can actually spend time with you" Jax told him, Otto looked shocked

"Don't be so shocked Otto, we knew that Alicia thought highly of the club, she has Amora well versed in everything to do with the club" he told him, Otto smiled and nodded.

"I really shouldn't be surprised, can I see her?" He asked, Jax nodded and stood, he walked over to the door opened it, Otto could hear him talking to someone and then the door closed, Otto looked up to see a red-headed woman being led in by the hand, he felt his eyes mist, she was beautiful.

She had long flowing red hair, tanned flawless skin, she stood about 5 foot 2 and was about 110 lbs, she was tiny but when he met her eyes there was no way to deny it she was his daughter, her eyes were his eyes and that thought alone made him smile.

"Otto this is Amora, Amora this is your father Otto Delaney" Jax introduced, he placed Amora in front of her father, Otto stood and Amora launched herself into his arms, her face pressed into his shoulder she sobbed, he held her just as tightly, swallowing the lump in his throat he looked up at Jax who was smiling, the two men's eyes met and a message was passed between them, this woman was important to the both of them and she would be protected.

Otto pulled back and took her face in his hands, he looked deep in her eyes and smiled, she was looking at him so intently with love and devotion, a look he wasn't used to receiving.

"You are so beautiful; you definitely got that from your mom, but your eyes, your eyes you got from me" he told her gently as he wiped the falling tears from underneath her lashes

"I am so glad I found you "she said softly, he laughed and pulled her into his arms again.

"I'm so glad too, but I am so sorry that I am here when you did" he whispered, she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, I can visit you once or twice a week until you get out" she told him, he smiled at her and she grinned a familiar grin.

Jax left the father and son to it as he went outside for a cigarette and to call his mother, he knew that Gemma would be going up the wall not knowing what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER TWO-Meeting the Sons.**_

Jax dialled his mother's number and waited for her to answer, he didn't have to wait too long as she picked up on the third ring.

"What's going on, is she alright, and is he ok?" She asked in quick succession, Jax laughed at her hyper attitude.

"Hang on Ma, she is absolutely fine, I left them to get to know each other, it got very emotional for the both of them, she took his charge with a grain of salt and even told him that she will visit as much as possible until he gets out" he told he, he heard his mother sigh,

"I was hoping she would, now we just have to worry about introducing her to LuAnn" Gemma said, Jax stiffened, LuAnn, he completely forgot about her, she doesn't do well with sharing; she could possibly cause Amora to leave.

"We will deal with it Ma, I'll make sure Amora understands what Luanne is like, I'll prepare her for its" he told her,

"Alright Baby, you get back to her and I'll see you when you get back" she said as she hung up.

Jax stubbed out his cigarette and headed inside, nodding his head at the guards, he opened the door; he saw that Otto and Amora were saying their goodbyes; he walked forward to say his to the man who sponsored him as a prospect.

"You keep an eye on her, I want her protected Jax, she is my only baby and I want her to be around when I get out" he said as they shook hands, Jax stood back and took Amora's hand in his.

"If she ever tried to leave I would hunt her down just to bring her back" Jax said, Amora looked up at him and Otto saw it, the same look of love and devotion that she gave him, he knows that Jax is always going to be the other man in his daughters life and unlike most fathers he was alright with it, he knew that Jax would protect her with his life and Otto couldn't ask for any better.

The ten minute ride from Stockton to the clubhouse was quiet and slightly intimate, Amora held onto Jax, her forehead on his shoulder blade, they were content with each other and to anyone who saw they thought them a loving couple instead of two people who just met a few hours ago.

Gemma watched as they pulled into the lot, she could feel her heart hammer in her chest, her son looked so happy, he helped the younger woman off the bike and pulled her into a kiss, she had to look away, it felt like she was intruding, something that wasn't felt often in the club, there was an intensity between them and she was so glad that her son had found someone who was into him as much as he was her.

Jax held Amora to him tightly as he continued to kiss her, she pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck as he slipped a tongue passed her lips, Amora passed the dominance off to him, he was claiming her again and she was enjoying it, she smiled against his lips

"What?" he asked as he pulled back and looked down at her, she grinned again,

"You know you are my first kiss" she said, he looked at her in shock, she looked down, he placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face to his.

"I'm your first kiss, that means you're a" he stopped his eyes widening; she nodded again and pulled away.

"I'm only twenty, I went to an all-girls catholic school, Mama wanted me to wait, wait till I found the right guy" she said, he smiled and pulled her to him.

"We wait until you're ready" he told her,she smiled and nodded and allowed him to pull her into another earth shattering kiss, but Cat calls and wolf whistles interrupted them, Amora hid her face in his chest as he flipped his 'brothers' off.

"Alright, alright pull them in you dogs" Gemma shouted from the office door with a big grin on her face, Amora smiled at the only woman apart from her mother who ever gave her the time of day, she let Jax lead her over to the office and he closed the door behind him.

"I want to change my name to Delaney" she said shocking them both, she looked at Jax pulled out a chair for her to sit, once she sat Gemma started.

"Are you sure Baby, would your mother have been ok with it "she asked, Amora smiled and nodded.

"I told her years ago that I would take my dad's name and she was happy with it, I'm sure she is glad that I found him" she said, Jax began to massage her shoulders, she looked up at him.

"He told me he started an account for me, he said to talk to Clay about getting the details from the safe, I really don't think I should take anything from it, I mean I have money Mama left me when she died and I don't feel like I deserve this, I mean I may be his daughter but I don't know him,he worked hard for that money" she said softly, Gemma fell even more in love with this girl, she wasn't selfish and always thought of others.

Jax leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she smiled up at him again, Gemma was almost in awe of the young couple, and sure there was about ten or so years between them, but it was quite obvious that they were so in love with one another even after such a short time of knowing each other.

Amora followed Jax down the hall where the dorms were, he opened his dorm and walked in and placed her duffel bag down by the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok sharing with me" he asked her, she smiled at him.

"I trust you Jax, you promised to wait till I'm ready and I know you won't take advantage of me" she told him,he smiled at her and pulled her to him, kissing her was like a drug, everything about her pulled him into he was content in her.

"Baby, I gotta tell you something" he said as he pulled back, she looked up at him,

"What's wrong" she asked, her brushed a piece of hair

"Nothing's wrong Baby, I just need to tell you that I just recently got divorced but my ex is currently pregnant with my baby" he said, he waited for her to pull away.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl" she asked, he was surprised that she easily accepted it.

"A boy" he said softly

"Jax, he is a part of you, no matter who his mother is, he is yours and I will love him,heck I already love him" she told him, Jax smiled and pulled her into a fiery, demanding kiss, she just melting into his embrace, he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together

"Thank you, gods thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am going to keep doing it" he said hoarsely

Amora was left to her own devices when Clay ordered Church, she quickly stripped the bed sheets, intent on burning them, she knew what happened in the dorm rooms, she could smell the rotten pussy smell and she wasn't going to live in a room that smelled like it, she looked up when someone knocked on the door.

"You and I think a like sweetheart; I went out and got new sheets" Gemma said as she walked into the room, Amora looked at her with a relieved look, she was happy that she and Gemma were on the same wave length.

"Thanks Gem" she said as she took the sheets, the two women set upon making a fresh bed, they talked and Gemma told her as Jax had about her Stepmother.

"She can come on a bit strong, and she is not used to having to share your father's thoughts, if she gives you the cold shoulder at first don't take it to heart" she told her, nodding Amora followed the older woman out to the bar, where it was plainly obvious that Church was still in session, the Sweet Butts and hang rounds were spread around the clubhouse, music was at a dull low and Half Sack was standing behind the bar, the two women sat down in front of him.

"Two beers and two shots" Gemma told him, he nodded and set to getting them, Amora could feel the damned glares she was receiving and they were pissing her off more than upsetting her.

"Ignore them" Gemma said, Amora looked at her and smirked,

"They don't bother me Gem, I just now it bothers Jax, I don't want him upset, you know tonight will go down as our first Friday night party" she told her, Gemma smiled and hugged the younger girl to her,

"You see that is what my son needs, a woman who thinks about him as well as herself, that damned incubator for my grandbaby never thought of anyone other than herself and feeding her drug habits, I'm just glad she had enough sense to stop when she found out she was pregnant" Gemma said as the Chapel doors opened, the sweet butts went straight to pleasing and teasing the sons as Jax and Clay headed over to them, Jax leaned down and kissed her and then they looked over at his mother and stepfather, who were smiling at the new couple.

"Jax tells me your reluctant to take what Otto put away for you, sweetheart your dad put that away because he couldn't be there, think of it as back birthday presents and Christmas presents" he told her, Jax tightened his arms around her.

"I just don't think I deserve it, I have money from Mama, it is a good amount and after I sell the house it will be more, maybe I could just leave it sit there until it's really needed" she said softly, Clay nodded his head.

"If that is what you want to do, it's a smart Idea, you really need to talk to Bobby, he can go over the finances with you" he told her, she smiled at him and nodded.

"I will, thank you Clay, I really think it's important to leave it sit there, I can already afford to buy a house and a car, the money from the house will get me through collage and so much more, I mean I don't work yet" she said, Jax tightened his arms again, she looked up at him, he was looking at her so intently.

"We will buy a house, we will buy a car, the rest will go towards collage" he told her, she smiled, reaching up she pulled him into a kiss, she finally had someone who wanted to look after her like she did with him.

"Jax, come on VP bring that woman of yours over here to meet us, you can't keep her all to yourself, bring her fine ass over here so she can decide to leave your ass and take on a real man" Jax laughed and took hold of Amora's hand and led her over to the other sons.

Amora took in the characteristics of the men in front of her, she already knew who Tig and Piney were, she looked up at Jax.

"This is Juice, Bobby, Opie, Chibs they are all from the Charming charter, Happy is a Nomad and Kozic and Bear are from Tacoma" Jax introduced, each one reacting to their name, Amora smiled at them all, not faltering once, these men were full-fledged members, Piney like her father were first nine along with Clay, they were to be respected, she could tell that Opie was Piney's son but other than that there didn't seem to be any other blood bonds, these guys were her family now, uncles and brothers.

"It's so nice to meet you all" she said with a smile, Opie whistled.

"I am so glad you turned out to Otto's because I would have went to hell for what I was thinking earlier" he told her, the guys laughed,

"Me too, it would have killed me if I was your father" Tig said as he leered at her, she shook her head and looked up at Jax.

"They always like dogs eyeing the last steak" she asked, he laughed and pulled her tighter against him,he pressed his face into the side of her neck placing a kiss there before turning to look at his 'brothers' with a smirk.

"I told you she is perfect didn't I" he stated, she smiled up at the man that had captured her heart completely and thoroughly.

Later that night Happy and Chibs were in the ring, Amora was sitting with Gemma and just watching their different styles of boxing, Jax was over playing pool with Opie and Juice, she could see various 'Sons' off enjoying the Sweet butts, she looked over at the pool tables in time to see Jax shove a sweet butt off him, she smirked.

"Go on baby, go show the bitch who he really belongs to" Gemma told her, Amora laughed and stood up and walked over to the pool table, she saw the sweet butt who was now hanging off Juice glaring at her, she stepped up to the pool table and pulled herself to sit on the edge of it, dangling her feet in the air, Jax looked at her and smiled.

"You here to distract me Darlin'?" he asked, she smiled and shrugged.

"Just missed you" she replied, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, he placed his cue on the side of the pool table and stood between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck her legs around his hips, he leaned down and took her lips with his, it was clear to all in the clubhouse that Jax was off the market, that Amora was important, that she was special and not to be messed with.

The Cat calls once again interrupted their little world, Jax pulled back laughing, Amora smirked at the Sweet butt who promptly stalked off to the other side of the club house; Amora looked up at Jax with a smile.

"You wanna play pairs, you and me against Opie and Jax" he said, she unwrapped herself from him and jumped off the table.

"You'll have to teach me, I never really played" she said looking up at him with wide eyes, he kissed her again.

"Rack them up Juice" he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she looked at Opie who couldn't help but laugh.

"And you call me whipped" he said shaking his head, Jax laughed and kissed Amora's forehead.

"But look at my whip" he replied, Amora giggled and looked back up at him.

After a disastrous game of pool, Amora decided she was going to bed, she went and said her good nights to Gemma and Clay who were also leaving the party, she made her way to Jax and was pleasantly surprised that he bid his 'brothers' a good night and led her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER THREE-Stepmothers and Explosions.**_

Amora woke early the next morning, she was slightly disoriented, she felt the heaviness over her stomach, blinking she turned and her memories of the day before, she smiled as she looked at Jax, he looked so innocent when he was asleep, his face wiped of his usual cockiness and smugness, she placed a kiss on his lips and was quickly pinned underneath a now smirking Jax, his eyes were burning through her,she smiled up at him, her fingers running through his long blonde hair, his smirk turned into a smile.

"I thought it was a dream, but here you are, with me" he said placing sensual kisses all over her face and neck, she arched into him before pulling him into a kiss, she again let his dominance, she moaned as his tongue took control of her mouth, she pulled back and laughed at his pouted lips.

"You have to get to work and I have a Stepmother to meet, this is going to be awkward, 'Hi I'm your husband's long lost daughter, don't hate me my mother was a sweet butt and it has been proven that I am Amora Delaney', she is so going to hate me" she said as she pushed him off her, he fell onto his back ungracefully and watched as she slipped out of the bed, his eyes taking in every detail of her exposed legs.

"Don't worry about Luanne, she can't do anything to hurt you and if she even tried she'll have me, Ma and Otto to deal with" he said as he leaned up on his elbow as she walked into the bathroom trying to get a look, she stepped out completely dressed and smirked at him.

"All in due time Mr Teller, all in due time and if you wait patiently and be a good boy it will be soon rather than later" she replied as she crawled up the bed to straddle him, her hands on either side of his head, he smirked at her, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth, he groaned and grabbed her hips, grinding his erection into her covered core, he hissed, she laughed and rolled off of him.

"You might want to deal with that ,I have to meet your mom for breakfast and then we are doing some shopping" she said,he tried to grab her again, she giggled and blew him a kiss, he growled at her playfully, she winked before slipping out of the dorm.

Amora would have been disgusted by what she saw when she got to the bar if not growing up with a mother who would always have parties at the house, the 'sons' were all passed out half naked or with their face somewhere on a sweet butts person, she shook her head chuckling, she looked up when the clubhouse door opened, she smiled at Gemma.

"Hi Gem" she said as she hugged the older woman,

"Hi Baby, you sleep ok" she asked, giving her a knowing look, she shook her head,

"It's all we did, I'm not ready for sex yet, soon but not yet" she stated, Gemma nodded and looked around, she sighed

"Let's get out of here, I need to give you see some advice to deal with Luanne" she told her, and with that the two women headed out for breakfast.

They sat in the diner and talked, they just talked of what happed after Alicia left Charming, what Amora's life was like, how Alicia died, it surprised Gemma that Alicia didn't cope to well after she left Charming, it took her a few years for her to get her life together, she married a lawyer who wasn't the best father, but six months prior to her return to Charming her mother and stepfather died in a car accident, her stepfather had been drinking and driving.

Amora was left everything, to the anger of her stepfather's family, it was one of the reasons she came to Charming, she needed away from the arguments and viciousness that came from the high class family.

"Ah Baby, I am so sorry" Gemma said with a squeeze of the younger woman's hand, Amora sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about your husband" she said, Gemma smiled.

"Thank you baby, it was a long time ago now" she said, Amora nodded and they continued to eat their breakfast, Gemma wanted to make sure that Jax treats her well.

Jax and Clay watched as Luanne paced back and forth waiting for Gemma and Amora back, they had already warned her that Amora was important to the club and to Jax, that she had met Otto and that if she did anything to upset Amora there would be hell to pay.

The three of them looked up when they heard a car enter the lot, Jax instantly relaxed when he knew that Amora was there and safe, he walked forward and opened the door for her, he offered his hand and she smiled up at him, when she stepped out of the car he pulled her into his arms and peppered her face with kisses before claiming her lips, she moaned and clutched his cut at the neck line.

Luanne had stopped and gawked at the intimate scene in front of her, never had she seen the prince of Charming act so loving with someone, even Tara Knowles his first love, this girl had officially taken Jax Teller off the market.

"Mmmm you ate strawberries" he said as he pulled back licking his lips, she looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest, she was smiling this made him lean down and press a soft kiss on her button nose, she giggled and scrunched her nose up, Clay cleared his throat causing them to turn to look at him.

"Amora this is Luanne, Luanne this is Amora" he introduced, Amora wrapped her arms around Jax's waist and smiled at Luanne.

"It's so nice to meet you" she said softly, Luanne sneered at her.

"So you're the slut's daughter, I see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree" she hissed, Amora's smile turned into a scowl.

"You didn't know my mother and you don't know me, plus your one to talk, you make porn movies" she snarled, Luanne's eyes widened, Jax and Clay were surprised and Gemma was smiling at the young woman.

"Excuse me" Luanne gasped; Amora shook her head and pulled out of Jax's arms,

"No look I'm sorry but no matter what you say or do you are not getting rid of me, I have always wanted to find my father, now that I have I will not abandon him, I also have Jax now, a man who has shown me so much love and respect in the little time we know each other" she said standing toe to toe with her stepmother.

Jax would have blushed had he not been so turned on with Amora's actions; he was convinced there and then that Amora was the one for him.

"Luanne step back alright, you have no right to treat Amora like this" Clay warned, Jax stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Amora's shoulders, she looked up at him and saw him scowling at Luanne, turning towards her stepmother she sighed.

"Look Luanne, your important to my dad, I don't want to cause any agro so how about we just stay out of each other's way, then tell dad that we get on alright so we don't worry him" she said, Luanne scowled again before nodding and then stomping off towards her car.

Jax turned a now pensive Amora into his chest, Clay and Gemma left them to themselves, they could see that Amora was stressed out, she was clutching Jax's cut they could see that Jax was whispering to her as he threaded his fingers through her hair, she sighed and looked up at him with such and intense look.

"I want to go lie down for a while" she whispered, he nodded and guided her into the Clubhouse, she ignored the looks she was receiving from the Sweet butts and sons, she held onto Jax's arm, her face pressed into it, he closed the door and took off his cut, lying down beside her, she placed her head on his chest and cried, he held her, reassuring her, whispering to her, soothing her, until she fell asleep.

Jax watched her while she slept, she held herself against Luanne lie he knew he would but he also knew that she didn't like confrontation, she had confessed her fear of Luanne's reaction, he had warned Luanne and he will deal with that bitch later but now Amora needed him and he was quite glad to be there for her, he himself soon found sleep.

Gemma went to look in on them about twenty minutes later, she opened the door and found her heart clench at the beautiful sight her son and Amora made, she took out her phone and captured the moment and went to tell the guys to leave the couple to sleep.

Amora woke to the soft snores of Jax, she rubbed he sleepy eyes, she looked up, placing her chin on his chest, she smiled at the man who had stolen her heart, the one person who she knew she could rely on, a knock sounded and she silently stood off the bed and opened the door, she smiled at Half Sack.

"Clay needs Jax at the table its important" he told her,she nodded and he walked away, turning she noticed that Jax was now awake and staring at her she smiled and crawled back into the bed.

"You're needed at the table, it's important" she told him, he sighed and nodded, pulling her into a quick kiss before sitting up and getting out of the bed, she watched him as he pulled his cut on, he walked over to her again and kissed her, she smiled at him and followed him with her eyes as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"Hey Baby" Amora looked up to see Gemma at the door; she smiled softly at the woman who has become like a mother like her in such a short time.

"Hi Gem, everything alright?" she asked, Gemma nodded and indicated for her to follow her out to the bar, slipping on her trainers she followed her,she was surprised when she lead her out into the garage lot, looking at a light in the distance.

"What's that?" Amora said walking forward, the light wasn't consistent, it was like a fire, suddenly the light exploded up and you could see the smoke rising.

"Fuck, Gem is that why they are at the table?" She asked, spinning to look at the anxious older woman, who nodded her head slightly.

"It's one of their warehouses" she said softly, Amora walked over to Gemma and hugged her, that's how the Son saw them when they came out of the clubhouse, Jax came over to them followed by Clay.

"We're heading out just to check it out, we'll be back soon Alright"he told her, she nodded and let him pull her into a earthshattering kiss, soon she and Gemma watched as they sped out of the lot, Gemma got into her car and headed home and Amora headed into the Clubhouse, where Half Sack offered to go get her something to eat, after eating she went to bed.

Sometime during the night the bed shifter and she was enveloped in a now freshly washed Jax, his hair was still damp but she buried herself in his chest and soon fell back to sleep.

The next morning found Jax reluctant to let her out of his arms, she was giggling as his fingers tickled her sides, he rolled on top of her and stared into her eyes, brushing her hair out of her eyes and leaned down and placed a soft sensational kiss upon her lips, she sighed and then buried her face in his shoulder as he did her hair.

"I want you to be extra careful today, you'll be with Ma, we don't know who set fire to the warehouse so we don't know who is out for us" he said softly in her ear, she nodded and kissed his neck, she could feel his worry and anxiousness, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and let him lay his head on her chest, she knew he needed reassurance, he held her last night now it was her turn to hold him and she did, they lay there for about an hour before they knew they had to get up.

Jax watched as Amora got into his mother's car and them speed out of the lot before he turned and started to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FOUR**__**-The birth of a new Teller**_.

Amora was overwhelmed at the sheer volume of clothes that Gemma expected her to buy; sure she could afford it but she didn't think that clothes were entirely essential for her life, but Gemma insisted that if she wouldn't buy them she would for her because Jax would never forgive her if she had let those clothes at the store.

"Don't forget to go to the storage; there are a few baby things you might need" Gemma said to Jax as she and Amora headed for lunch.

"I will Ma, look after Amora for me and please will you both check in with my ex-wife, she's not answering my calls and I need the doctor bills" he said, Amora smiled.

"Don't worry Jax, we'll check in on her after lunch and I'll collect all the bills for you" she said, Gemma grinned at the younger woman.

"Thanks Darlin' I'll see you when you get back to the clubhouse" he told her she could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's no problem Jax; do you want me to bring something back for you?" She asked, Gemma almost squealed in guidiness, she knew there and then that Amora would be her daughter in law.

"No thanks Darlin' as long as you come back to me I am quite happy" he told her, before Amora could reply Gemma cut in.

"Alright you two, we will be back after we see your ex-wife, then you can flirt all you want" she insisted, Amora blushed as they heard Jax chuckle.

"Ok you two, I'll see you later" Jax said before he hung up, Gemma hung up on her end and turned to Amora.

"You two make me sick" she smirked; Amora giggled and shook her head. She couldn't say anything else, she was deliriously happy and she wasn't going to apologize for it.

Lunch was a quite affair, it was in the same diner that Amora started her quest to find the woman who sat across from her, that was two days ago and her life had changed irrevocably for the better; she had a man in her life, a man who she already loved and planned to give her virginity to, a man who has a child on the way with another woman, a man who was the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, a man who was the son of the woman who sat across form her.

"Jackson has changed since he met you" she said as she tucked into her lasagne, Amora smiled at her.

"I've changed since I met him, I never believed in love at first sight, not until I met Jax, you raised a good man Gemma "she said softly, Gemma grinned.

"Oh I know, if he wasn't then I would beat it into him" she laughed, Amora giggled as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Gemma about Jax's Ex, I mean she isn't taking drugs while she's pregnant is she?" she asked concerned, Gemma sighed.

"I don't know baby, she is never at the house when I go over, she was heavy into it that's why Jax filed for divorce, it was about two months after that she found out she was pregnant" she told her, Amora nodded.

"Wouldn't it be safer once she gives birth to get her to sign away her rights" she asked, Gemma grinned at the younger woman.

"I was just waiting for you to ask, Jax didn't want the baby growing up without a mother, but last night he came to me and asked me to get the papers drawn up so that Wendy will sign the rights over to you, he wants you to be the baby's mother" she told her, Amora's eyes watered and she swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat.

"He really wants me to be the baby's mother, I oh Gemma it really would be an honour" she whispered, Gemma smiled and handed her a napkin, as Amora wiped her eyes she looked at her indulgently.

"He knew that you would, he told me that when he met you, you just pulled him in, like, Christ he will kill me for telling you" she said shaking her head, Amora giggled.

"Don't then, I'm pretty sure I can get it out of him" she said softly, Gemma threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh I have no doubt about it, let's finish up and get over to that bitch so I can get you back to Jax" she said with a grin.

When they stopped outside the small house Amora felt something was off, I was in the air somehow and she jumped and almost ran to the house, the door was locked so she went around back and looked not the window, she felt her heart stutter.

"GEMMA" she screamed as she picked up a rock to break the window and let herself in, on the filthy kitchen floor a heavily pregnant Wendy lay, needles and junk all around the floor.

"Stupid junky bitch, I'll call an ambulance, you try and find a pulse" Gemma ordered.

Once Amora and Wendy were in the back of the ambulance Gemma sped off towards the Clubhouse, Amora didn't care one bit about Wendy but the child was Jax's baby and she would do anything she could in order to make sure it lived.

Jax was worried when Gemma sped into the lot, when he didn't see Amora he panicked but it turned to anger when Gemma explained it all to him, he along with his brothers sped off to the hospital, Gemma climbed back into the car and as she drove she called her solicitor to make sure the parental rights forms were ready in case.

Jax pulled Amora into his arms when he got into the waiting room, he breathed in her scent.

"What's happening" he asked her, still not letting her go, she sighed.

"She went into the premature labour, she was shooting up Jax, she OD'd, I wanted to strangle the bitch when I found her on the floor" she said softly, Jax tightened his arms around her and let out a harsh breath, he didn't notice the Dr that had come into the room, but Gemma did and her fierce glare was an indication that she didn't like her.

"The baby has to go for surgery, he has a hole in his heart and an underdeveloped stomach, because he is 10 weeks premature he has only about 50 per cent chance of survival" the Doctor said, Jax turned and Gemma was glad to see he wasn't affected by the woman.

"Can we see him" Gemma asked, Jax let go of Amora and he had a steely gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, family only" she said staring pointedly at Amora, Jax looked at Chibs.  
"The Nords, bastards" he hissed, he turned to look at Amora.

"You and Ma go check up on him, I have something to do" he insisted, Amora grabbed his hand.

"Jax, he needs you right now, he needs you to tell him to fight, I will never forgive you if you don't go see him and he doesn't survive, you won't forgive yourself, me and you will go see him and when he goes in for surgery you will deal with the bastards and I'll deal with the bitch" she insisted, Gemma looked at Clay who nodded in approval, the Doctor glared.  
"I'm sorry miss but you cannot go in there, only family is allowed" she said through her teeth, Jax looked at her sharply.

"She is family, she's my Old Lady, my fiancé soon to be wife, now Doctor Knowles mind your own damn business and get someone to bring us to see Abel" he hissed, pulling a surprised Amora into his arms, the Doctor looked abashed and lead them in the direction of the neonatal unit.

"He is so small" Amora whispered, she leaned into Jax who she could tell was hiding his tearing eyes in her hair, she let the tears run freely down her face, she couldn't believe that Wendy had done this to her child, she was reckless and uncaring to her unborn child and when she got to talk to the bitch she would kill her.

"I know, God I'm going to kill the bastard" he choked, Amora nodded.

"Please do" she growled, Gemma walked in followed by the doctors.

"We need to take him now, it's a 5 hour procedure" the surgeon said to the anxious couple, they watched helpless as he was wheeled out of the room towards theatre.

Amora strode with Gemma with determination toward Wendy's hospital room, the doctor had told them she had woken ad it was now or never, Gemma had the forms and they would get her to sign them over.

Wendy looked up in shock when her door opened; she cowered against the bed when she saw that Gemma was one of the people who visited her.

"You stupid bitch" Gemma snarled as she made her way towards the bed, Amora took in the woman in front of her, it was completely obvious that this woman was an addict, she was stick thin, her eyes were almost bulging out of her head and the dark circles underneath them didn't help any bit.

"How could you use that shit while you were pregnant" Amora asked, she was holding herself from killing the no good bitch, Wendy's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" she growled, Gemma stepped into her line of vision, slapping the forms down on the table.

"Jax's fiancé and this baby's mother, sign them now Wendy or I'll have Happy deal with you" she snarled, Wendy's eyes grew and shakily took the pen, Amora was shocked that she actually wasn't fighting this, that she had no problem signing the baby over, Gemma smiled at Amora and handed her the pen, Amora proudly took the pen and signed her name, Gemma turned back to Wendy.

"I want you out of Charming as soon as you get out of here, don't you dare come back and don't go into any Son territory, if you do" Gemma left the threat hanging and motioned for Amora to walk out in front of her, she two woman walked through the halls, back to the waiting room where Amora was shocked to see Luanne sitting on one of the chairs.

"I only got the call, how is Wendy?" she asked, Amora scoffed.

"Fuck Wendy, that bitch OD'd she delivered Abel and now he is in surgery" she snarled, Luanne stood up.

"Watch it little girl" she started, but was interrupted when Clay walked back into the room; he looked at the three women.

"Is it done?" he asked, Amora looked up at him and smiled.

"I am now officially Abel's mother" she said, he grinned and pulled the young woman into his arms.

"Great, now that means the bitch is staying" Luanne hissed, Amora sighed and turned to her stepmother, she could see the irritation in her gaze.

"When I came here and got my answers, it meant that I wasn't leaving, get used to in Luanne, we're family I don't understand why you hold some resentment towards me" she said softly.

Luanne didn't get to answer because Jax and Chibs made their way into the room, Jax straight to Amora, he held her to him tightly to him, she looked up at him as Gemma handed him the forms, his serious expression relaxed into a grin and lifted Amora up and swung her around, she giggled and hid her face in his shoulder.

Five hours was a long time for the Teller-Morrow family, Jax sat on one of the seats with Amora on his lap, they never once moved, they held each other,Gemma and Clay went home, Chibs back to the clubhouse to let the brothers know what was going on.

"We need to get a house, I don't want Abel in that house, it was horrible Jax, what nightmares are made of" she whispered, Jax ran his fingers through her fiery red hair, he sighed.

"There is a house for sale on the same block as Ma and Clays, it has three bedrooms, I was looking before Ma came to get me, I want us settled as soon as possible" he said, he smiled and kissed under his chin.

"You are perfect, we are going to have it all sorted when Abel comes home" she said, his arms tightened around her.

"Home" he whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FOUR-Dr Phyllis**

Days went by, the Sons were concerned with the warehouse that burned down, Amora found out the day previously that it was their gun factory that had burned down and it was possible that the ATF was on their case, she was worried because all the stress was getting to Jax and he hadn't been to see Abel since his surgery, she was sitting in front of the incubator, reading to him when Dr Knowles stepped into the room.

"You shouldn't be in here" the doctor sneered, Amora looked up at her, she knew all about the doctors past with Jax, Jax had told her everything.

"I am Abel's mother, you should really mind your own business, I'm with Jax, you left him and you can't come back and expect him to be there for you" she said softly, she didn't want to cause a fight, all the positivity was needed for Abel to heal.

"You are so naive, Jax likes his women he won't stick with you for long, you're not his type, I can see it, you're too innocent, he'll drop the id on you and then leave, just like any of the Sons" she replied, Amora sighed and looked up and was shocked to see Jax standing behind the doctor, he hadn't notice that she knew yet as he was glaring at the back of the doctors head, so she turned around,

"You really don't now Jax then, he would never do that, remember Tara you are the one who left, he was ready to settle down with you, I gotta say though thank you, if you didn't leave I wouldn't be with him, this beautiful baby wouldn't be here, so thank you" she said turning around again and looking at Jax who was now smiling softly at her,

"Jax" she smiled, the doctor turned quickly and paled, Jax ignored her and strode over to Amora, his eyes never straying from hers.

"How's our son" he asked, she smiled up at him and leaned against him as he held her tightly to him, they both turned to look at the baby in the incubator, ignoring the doctor across the room.

"He's perfect, the doctor said that he is slowly gaining weight, his operation went well and he is on the road of recovery" she told him, he pressed his lips to the back of her head, she placed her arms over hers that were on her waist, their gazing was interrupted by an obnoxious cough, Jax sighed and looked at the doctor with pure irritation.

"Yes" he asked, she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry Jax but she is not family and cannot be in here" she said, the malicious bitch stated, Jax growled, the sound vibrating against Amora's back.

"She is legally his mother and has every right to be here, if you keep trying to push her out I'll take it to your boss" he stated, Tara paled and quickly left the Neonatal unit.

The young couple left the hospital when visiting hours was over; Jax had told his mother that he was going to bring Amora back to the clubhouse.

"I haven't seen Opie around in a while" Amora said as they reached the clubhouse, Jax helped her off the bike and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her inside, as usual the place was packed with hang rounds, crow eaters and the Sons themselves.

"Donna has been on his case about going straight, he's working at the saw mill" he said as he indicated for Half Sack to bring them both a beer.

"Why would she do that, if you love the man you gotta love the club" she said, something her mother and Gemma had always said, Jax chuckled.

"We can't always be as lucky as Jax and Clay" Tig said as he heard the comment, Amora shook her head and sighed, she could see Piney calling her over, she pressed a kiss just below his ear.

"I'll be back in a sec" she said,he nodded when he saw Piney waiting for her,she watched as she made her way to the old man and then turned back to the conversation.

"How are you doing Sweetheart" Piney asked as she sat beside him at the bar, he filled her shot of Jack and handed it to her.

"I'm arlight, better now that the news on Abel is great, have you seen Opie" she asked the old man in concern, he shook his head.

"Nah, Donna is worried he'll end up inside again, they're in debt and Donna won't agree to me giving them money" he said, Amora nodded and patted his hand.

"I'll go see her tomorrow, Jax is a little down without his best friend and to be honest I could really use her help when we get a house, she'll be able to help me organize the house before Able comes home" she said, Piney took a deep breath of his oxygen and smiled at the beautiful red head.

"You are too good to us" he said, she smiled and shrugged and Piney then began to feel disappointed that he was not Amora's father, he waved her on when Jax called out to her, she was amazed that the little beauty had only been there a week at most and already had the VP madly in love with her, though he could plainly see she was just as in love with Jax as he her.

Jax had watched her converse with the old man; it was plainly obvious that they were speaking about something important because Amora didn't have a smile on her beautiful face, he was worried that the old man was upsetting her but she bestowed him with her smile and a shrug, he decided to call out to her, he was hungry and wanted to go out to eat.

The next day found Amora and Gemma shopping for the family dinner, as they were at the till they noticed Donna leaving some of her groceries back, Gemma sighed and shook her head.

"That girl won't let us help her" she said, Amora looked back to Gemma and shrugged,

"You ok for about an hour, I'll talk to her I promised Piney I would" she said, Gemma smiled and nodded, Amora got the cashier to ring up the rest of Donnas things and paid for them, she rushed outside, opened the trucks passenger side and jumped in, Donna looked at her with wide eyes.

"HI, I'm Amora" she said, Donnas eyes narrowed and nodded, Amora sighed.

"Can we talk for a while" she asked softly, Donna nodded again her gaze softening.

As they sat at the kitchen table Amora finally sighed and told Donna her story, the story of a girl without a father to find him in Stockton,

"He put money away hoping I would come home, Donna Piney did that too, the money he offered isn't charity, its family looing after family, that's what the sons are, their brothers and you and me, well we're sisters, we all look out for one another, your kids have aunts and uncles in the club, so what if they aren't the most conventional men but Opie trying to work at the wood mill shows he loves you, but he would make more money at the garage and as a son" she said, Donna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she nodded

"I get it I do, I just well we don't spend much time together, I would love to go out and drink at the club or any club but I can't, I have to stay and look after the kids, while he is around chasing skirts" she said, Amora shook her head.

"Did you make ground rules before you too the tatt" she asked, Donna nodded.

"He can only get blow jobs, his dick doesn't enter anyone's pussy but mine" she said, blushing as she said it.

"I know for a fact that he doesn't even get blow jobs, sweetie, Jax told me since you got that tatt twelve years ago he only looks and makes comments but his dick never leaves his pants, actually if you tell him I told you this I will kill you, but Jax once walked in on him jerking off moaning and grunting your name" she said and both women blushed, Donna shifted on her seat

"I, I didn't know that" she stuttered, Amora laughed

"Of course not Donna, then he will be admitting that you own his balls, and for coming out, I can get Jax to send over the prospect to look after the kids, then you can come out and spend time with us, we can keep the guys on their toes together" she said and Donna nodded.

Later that day Jax and Amora were playing poker against Chibs and Tig when Opie came into the Clubhouse, he made a bee line to their table and pulled Amora up off the chair and wrapped his arms around her, he spun her around,

"What the fuck is going on" Jax asked, Opie placed Amora down; she was quickly claimed by Jax again.

"Your Old Lady convinced mine to take the money from pops and that I was better off working here and being a son" Opie grinned, every son in the bar stared at the red headed beauty, she shrugged.

"All it took was a promise that Half Sack will mind the kids some nights so she could come out as well" she said, Jax grinned at his Old Lady and pulled her into a kiss, the guys were uncomfortable with the show as it wasn't lewd looking but really intense and intimate.

Piney came in about an hour later, he too pulled the young woman into a hug, Amora was surprised at the strength the old man had, his hold was almost bruising, when he let her go he was inconspicuously wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered, she smiled softly and nodded to him, and he then went to the bar and ordered a bottle of Jack.

Word got back to Gemma what Amora had done and when Jax dropped her off at the Queens house she was ready to get the lowdown on everything that was said.

"She was just insecure, and the fact that she wasn't able to get out of the house on a night out, well that didn't help, I just promised that if she wanted to come out that Jax would send the prospect over to mind Ellie and Kenny" she said, Gemma nodded in approval.

"You did good baby, you will make a good queen when the time comes" she said softly, Amora blushed, she could see the Sweet Butts glaring at her from inside the kitchen but it didn't matter, she didn't care what those women thought she was happy and in love and they couldn't do anything to hurt her, though they might do something to piss Jax off.

It was almost satisfactory that the Sweet Butts were sent out as dinner began,Amora helped to serve the meal and sat down beside Jax,she was amazed at how much like a family they all were,Tig and Kozic griping at each other,Juice bragging about what system he had hacked into that day,Happy threatening anyone who breathed in his direction and Gemma telling them all off,Amora smiled up at Jax,she finally had a family,one she actually was welcomed into,a family who loved her and protected her.

That night she fell asleep in the cocoon of Jax's arms,he had encased her in his warmth,whispering soft loving words to her,she was able to slip unknowingly into a restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER FIVE- Darby and the Fair.**_

Jax had told Amora all about the different gangs and clubs around or near Charming, he had her well versed on where she could go and where she wasn't safe, he wasn't taking any chances when it came to her safety, he knew though that she would always tell him where she was going and if he thought she needed a shadow then she never complained.

He also knew he was lucky because Donna and his mother would constantly bitch about their protection, he was constantly laughing at Clay when his mother would chew him out in front of the guys, while Amora always agreed and took it with a grain of salt.

Right now he was in the waiting room in the hospital listening to Luanne bitch about some guy who had been threatening her and the girls, Amora walked into the room and the porn queen sneered.

"Let the little girl out of this Jax I need you to deal with this ass before he puts me out of business" she said, Jax's eyes hardened and Luanne was reminded that it was not a good idea to anger a son.

"I have already warned you Luanne, you speak to or about Amora like that again and they won't find your fucking body" he said, he was tense and you could feel the anger flowing off him, Luanne and the beat up porn star were gazing at him in complete fear, Amora sighed and walked forward, the women and the three sons watched in anticipation.

"Jax, Baby calm down it doesn't matter because I really don't care what she says, come on lets go and see Abel, visiting hours is nearly up" she said softly, her hand on his chest just above his heart, they watched as he visibly relaxed underneath her hand, he smiled softly at her and took her hand, they walked hand in hand to see their son.

While they were in with Abel, Clay, Tig and Happy went into a neutral diner meeting with Ernst Darby the leader of the White Supremacist gang in Lodi, they wanted to know whether or not his group had anything to do with their warehouse burning down.

"We had nothing to do with your warehouse, god Clay we don't need you guys on our ass's now, besides shouldn't I be the one whose pissed, Jax nearly killed one of my men at the hairy dog last week" Darby said rubbing a hand over his bald head.

"Because your man was an idiot and sold crank to his pregnant ex-wife, nearly killed his kid" Tig said with a malicious grin, Darby sighed and nodded.

"Right, Right so how is the kid" he asked, Clay shrugged

"Better now that Wendy signed over her rights to Jax's old lady" he said, Darby's eyebrows rose.

"He got an old lady" he stated, Clay smirked and nodded.

"Otto Delany's daughter, the little Darlin' is really a sweetheart; she'll make a fine queen when Jax takes over the presidency" he said, Darby nodded,

"How does your Queen feel about that" he asked, Clay laughed and shook his head.

"Gemma loves the girl, like we all do, she is simply a true old lady" he said, Darby nodded and sighed.

"Look I'll put some feelers out there to see who knows anything as an official apology for what happened to Jax's kid" he told them.

Clay and the guys left the meeting supremely happy, not only did they have the sons looking into what had happened to their warehouse, but they also had the Nords help, when they got back to the clubhouse they noticed that Jax and Amora were sitting on one of the outside tables eating lunch, Gemma was heading over to the couple and the rest of the garage looked busy.

"Clay I gotta talk to you" Jax said as he noticed the three men walk towards them, Clay nodded and waited for Amora to leave, she gave him a smile and kissed Jax's head before she followed Gemma inside, sitting down he gave Jax his attention.

"Luanne came to see me at the hospital, apparently there is a guy named Georgie Caruso, he has been hassling the porn stars, she wants me to do something about it, I'm gonna go see Otto with Amora later, I want to talk to him about Luanne as well, I mean I really am going to kill her if she doesn't let up on Amora" he seethed, Clay's eyes narrowed but nodded, Luanne should know better, Amora was a daughter and an Old Lady, she was to be more respected than any other, she was to be queen in a few years as he knew he would be stepping down soon and Jax will be stepping up.

"When do you plan to place your Crow on her" he asked, Jax smirked and looked back at the clubhouse door, then back to his step-father.

"Tonight, Happy has his kit, I'm gonna get her crow, then I'm getting Abel on my chest and Amora over my heart, I want her to know that I am marked as she will be" he told him, Clay had to bite his tongue to stop himself from making a comment about how whipped his step son was.

"She really has changed you son" he stated, Jax nodded with a grin,

"She has but I think it's for the better" he stated just as the clubhouse door opened and the woman they were just speaking about stepped through, Jax grinned once again at his step Father and stood, pulling her into a kiss, she squeaked but it soon turned into a moan as she wrapped her hands in his long silky hair, Clay like the others felt like he was intruding whenever he was around them like this.

Amora pulled back to look up at Jax, she always seemed to get lost whenever she looked into his eyes, they were beautiful and deep, she hoped that Abel got his eyes.

Jax told her that he wanted to talk to her father so she was yet again waiting outside the visiting room, the guards were watching her in a way that put the sons leering ways to shame, she shifted uncomfortably, she hoped that Jax would hurry up so she could get inside.

"Look Otto, Amora is going to come in here and tell you that she and Luanne are getting on great but to be honest it's not true" Jax told the older man, Otto nodded, his facial expression tight.

"I know Luanne was here yesterday, told me that Amora is a brat, trying to get money out of her, is she not happy with the money that I gave her?" he asked, Jax stood up in astonishment.

"What, you know your wife is a bitch, Amora has done nothing, and she hasn't even touched the money you gave her" he said, Otto stood in a defensive stance.

"You watch what you say about my old lady, I trust her over your word any day, she never did anything to make me think other ways" he stated, Jax shook his head.

"You really are a complete fool, your old lady has been attacking mine since the day they met, she didn't want you to worry so she asked Luanne to say they both got on, they have never been alone together" Jax told him, Otto shook his head.

"Leave Jax" he stated, Jax growled and nodded; when he got outside he took one look at Amora and sighed.

"He doesn't want to see you Darlin', Luanne has got to his head" he told her, he couldn't take the tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug, he couldn't believe that Otto could be so stupid, he knew how much Amora loved her father and she would do anything for him, he was worried that she would completely break with this recent development.

When they got to the clubhouse Amora had calmed a little bit, but he could see that she had made a decision and she asked to speak to Tig, Piney and Clay, all five of them went into the Chapel, it was clear that the young woman was upset, she sat down beside Jax and turned to Clay.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Tig and Piney, I need them to do something for me" she said softly, Jax was confused but he was going to support her in whatever she wanted to do.

"Of course sweetheart" he said as the two men nodded in agreement, she smiled slightly before bowing her head.

"I want them to bring the bank documents to my, um to Otto, I don't want to cause any problems, so I want him to know that I am not accepting his money" she said softly, Clay was shocked, Jax placed his hand on hers, he sighed and looked at his 'brothers'.

"Luanne went to see him yesterday and well she got into his head, he wouldn't see Amora and it was all because Luanne said that Amora wanted more money from them, I agree if it's the money that is causing problems then letting him know she doesn't want it could help" he said, Clay was shocked that Luanne would have the balls to lie to Otto about something as important as Amora.

"I want Piney and Tig to hand them over to him and tell him that I will stay away if he wants but I want him to tell Luanne that I am not leaving, I am content with my family, with Jax and Abel and the rest of the club" she told them, Tig and Piney nodded, neither could believe that Otto who had for years hoped to find out if Alicia had his kid would simply push her aside because Luanne was being selfish.

Tig and Piney stepped into the Stockton visitor's room, they could tell that Otto was surprised to see them, but they were surprised to see Luanne sitting across from him, this was going to be fun.

"Tig, Piney it's good to see you both" Otto said, he didn't notice that Luanne tensed before looking back at them, they nodded to him.

"We're here for Amora, she wanted us to give you something, then tell you something, it's a good this that you're here Luanne, we can tell you what she wants us to tell you too" Tig said.

Otto sighed and sat back down, he was now wondering what Amora could want, he had made a point of not seeing her, it was clear that he chose Luanne over her, he took the envelope that Tig handed him,he pulled out the contents and looked up at his 'brothers' in shocked.

"She doesn't want to cause any trouble, so she wants you to know she doesn't accept the money and that she will do as you wish and stay away" Tig told him,he placed the envelope on the table, Piney turned to Luanne.

"She told me to tell you that she isn't leaving, she is happy with Jax who is placing his Crow on her tonight, they just finalised on buying their new house, they'll be bringing Abel home in the next few weeks, she is upset that Abel won't know his grandfather but Clay and Gemma will be there for them, you don't need to worry about her,she will be looked after, Tig and I will step up where you have decided to step down" he told them, Otto looked at them.

"What do you mean Abel" he asked, Tig shook his head.

"If you had let her in you would have been told, Wendy signed Abel over to Amora, you're a grandfather now, I wonder why your wife didn't tell you that, as she had been spending an awful a lot of time verbally abusing your daughter at the hospital where she and Jax spend most their time" he told him, Otto looked at Luanne who simply shook her head.

"The only time I went to see them at the hospital was to tell Jax about the guy who is trying to put me out of business" she said softly, Otto nodded, the guys couldn't believe that he would trust her completely and utterly.

"You went there to demand help and then demean Amora" Tig sneered, Otto looked at his wife, handing her the envelope, to the surprise of his 'brothers' who were so disgusted that they turned and left, it was so sickening to see someone that was well respected fall down from grace all because he let his wife over take his daughter in his heart.

Amora giggled softly as Jax and Opie scuffled in the lot, she and Donna were waiting for them to decide what they were going to do for their double date, Jax wanted to go dancing which Opie thought that Jax was being a pussy and that they should go bowling, Amora wanted to dance, it was something that she loved, always have, she trained in many styles, she had told that she missed it and Jax was only happy to oblige.

"Jax, Jax lets just go bowling" Amora said, Opie stood smugly, Jax shook his head.

"Baby you wanted to go dancing, and frankly I really want to see you shake those hips" he said, she smiled and shook her head.

"I miss dancing but it's not for everyone, I mean I can't honestly say that Opie would will be graceful" she said, Jax smirked, she was goading Opie and even Donna could see it and she was giggling under her hand, Opie looked between them.

"I can dance" he protested, Amora shook her head,

"Never said you couldn't, it's just that you are so big, and I mean you look like you have two left feet" she said innocently, Donna nodded

"It's true, he does" she said, Opie hissed playfully at his wife before turning to Amora and Jax,

"You're on" he said, she smiled and put her hand out and they shook as if they were finalising a deal.

As the guys were waiting for Amora and Donna to finish getting dressed, Tig and Piney rolled into the lot, Jax stood and Opie followed, they watched as the two men got off their bikes, it was quite obvious that the meeting didn't go well.

"Well, how did it go" Jax asked, Piney shook his head.

"The idiot gave Luanne the money and simply disregarded everything that we said" he told him, Jax sighed,

"I hope she'll be ok" he said, Tig opened his mouth to speak but the clubhouse door opening stopped him from saying anything, he nodded behind them and Jax and Opie turned, Donna and Amora were walking towards them, Opie trailed his eyes up and down his wife's figure, she was wearing tight leather pants and a white corset, she was talking freely with the younger woman, not caring what anyone thought.

Jax smirked as his beautiful girl headed towards him, she was wearing a dress that was short in the front and longish in the back, her long tanned legs were on show, and she was wearing red sandal stilettos, he could see the other guys watching her but he knew that they could watch her, he knew she would never let them near her,she smiled at him as he held out his hand for her to take, he pulled her immediately into his side and turned back to the two men.

"Thanks" he said, they nodded and smiled at the couple before heading inside.

Amora didn't even ask what happened, she just let Jax guide her to his bike, it was only a ten minute ride to the dance club and he just couldn't wait to get her dancing against him.

The club was packed but as fully patched members of the Sons of Anarchy they got in without having to wait in line, Amora's hips were moving the minute she heard the music, it was a Pitbull track, Jax had heard her sing along with it before in the clubhouse, he let her lead him to the dance floor as International Love blared throughout the building.

She pressed her back against his chest and danced, she just got lost in the music, Jax never once took his hands off her,she was wiggling, swaying her hips were hypnotic and she was all his, he was amazed when a high paced Latin song came on that she swung around and tried to get him to move with her, but he couldn't, it was obvious that she wanted to salsa and he had no idea how to do it, he noticed Opie was in the same boat, he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Baby you'd be surprised, it seems like Opie knows how to do the salsa" he said, turning her around, she smiled, looking at him he nodded, Donna moved over to stand with him as Opie and Amora danced flawlessly, they took over the dance floor, everyone was watching them, Jax knew he needed to learn how to dance, he hoped that Amora wouldn't have a problem teaching him, he somehow knew she wouldn't.

They arrived back at the clubhouse at around twelve and the party was in full swing, the moment they walked inside Happy made his way towards them, looking at Jax,

"You guys ready" he asked, Jax looked at Amora and nodded, they made their way into the chaple, where Happy had already set up, Amoras eyes got wide with excitement, she looked up giddily at Jax and he nodded.

"You ready for your Crow" he asked, she squealed and hugged him tightly before going over to Happy, who looked at Jax.

"Where?" he asked, Jax was worried that Amora would worry about taking her clothes off.

"On her hip bone" he said, she looked at him and could see he was worried, she stood up and pulled her dress over her head, he sighed when he saw she was wearing a slip, she lay down on the table and lifted the slip over her bellybutton.

Happy had decided that since Amora was delicate that he was going to do a delicate tattoo, Jax's name surrounded by flowers and butterflies, it reached her bellybutton and down onto her thigh, she never shifted or complained, three hours later that tattoo was finished and he placed the dressing over it and Jax helped her sit, she looked at Happy.

"Could you do one more?" she asked, he looked at Jax and nodded,

"I want to get Abel's name on my wrist" she said, Jax grinned and Happy even cracked a small smile.

Once she was finished Jax sat on the table, she watched with a small smile as he got Abel's name on his chest, she blinked when Happy moved to the side, just above his heart, she felt tears enter her eyes as she saw her name being placed on his skin, she met his eyes and gave him a beautiful watery smile, he knew that this was the right idea.

**I KNOW ITS ALL OUT OF SORTS,BUT I WILL BE DOING IT MY WAY,THE SEASONS MAY RUN TOGETHER,SOMETHINGS MIGHT HAPPEN BEFORE THEY SHOULD,SOME PEOPLE MAY DIE WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T OR NOT DIE WHERE THEY SHOULD,BUT IT IS STILL SONS OF ANARCHY AND I CNAT WAIT TO CONTINUE,PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF OU LIKE IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER SIX-Not always sunny.**_

Weeks went by and Amora did as she promised and stayed away from her father, she and Jax had begun to move into their new house, she had decided to take online courses until she was certain of what career path she was going to take, Jax was only too happy to oblige her every want, they had designed the house as she wanted, she painted Abel's room with a portrait of the important people in his life, going so far as painting John and Thomas Teller on the celling, as they are in heaven looking down at him, Gemma let a few tears fall as she saw it, it was also plainly obvious that Amora wanted to paint her father but it would have broken her heart to see it every day knowing that he didn't want to see her.

Tig and Piney made sure she never felt as though she didn't have a father, they were to her like uncles and she loved them very dearly, they had threatened Jax that if her hurt her they would make her life a living hell, she was grateful to them, Opie was like an older brother who would make her blush with his lecherous speeches, Juice made her giggle like mad when he went into geek mode, Donna was like her sister, so much so that she would introduce her as such. Ellie and Kenny call her Auntie Amy and loved to spend days running in the park, she spent most of her time with Jax and visiting Abel, who in a weeks' time would be able to come home, she was so excited about it that she decided that the day he came back she would host her first family dinner, a feat that Gemma was going to happily help her with.

The situation with Luanne and the pornographer that was trying to run her out of the business had gotten worse and Amora asked Clay and Jax if there was anything they could do, to which they told her if she wanted them to fix it they would, Jax didn't want to do it for Luanne, who had smugly shoved the money Otto gave her into Amora's face, to which Amora didn't even reply.

It was finally resolved when Georgie Caruso approached Amora at the house, he and two of his henchmen arrived as she was bringing in the groceries into the house, she was shocked that this tiny geeky looking man was actually the person causing Luanne all the problems, she discreetly called Jax and left her phone down so he could he could hear what was happening.

"What brought you to my house Mr Caruso, my fiancé won't be happy to hear that you came here" she said softly.

"Miss Dixon, your stepmother has told me all about you, she is not your biggest fan" he said, she sighed and turned to him.

"You're right, but I can say the same about you, I mean attacking her girls, causing her problems" she said.

"Ah but you see that will change now you see, she offered me a deal and I took it, that's why I'm her,she told me where you lived, you see she showed me a photo off you and well, your mine now" he told her,she looked at him strangely, she couldn't be hearing it right, could she.

"Excuse me" she asked, she hoped Jax would get there soon, she wanted this man away from her, she wanted to be with Jax, and she needed him to hold her in his arms.

It didn't take long, before Caruso or his men could even touch her, the Sons were pulling into her driveway, she relaxed as she saw the three men pale, she knew this was their end here in Charming, she looked up when Jax came in followed by Opie, Tig and Clay, Jax made his way straight to her, pulling her into his arms, then turning on Caruso.

"You fucking dare to come to my house and threaten my Old Lady, you must be stupid, you see, Luanne doesn't own Amora, I do, Amora is my Old Lady and my fiancé, she is the mother of my son and she is important to the club, now tell me Caruso, tell me why you and your goons should live" he asked, his face livid, his stance aggressive, Amora was so turned on in that moment that she knew that, that night would be her first time, she heard Caruso stutter.

"Luanne made it clear that if I got rid of Amora then I could have her, but all I had to do was get out of Charming, she never told me that she was an Old Lady at all let alone to the VP of the club, she told me that Amora was causing trouble for her husband and that he wanted rid of her" he stated, Amora flinched every time he spoke her name, it sounded horrible when he spoke it, her heart dropped when he said that Otto wanted rid of her, Jax loosened his grip on her and decked the small pornographer.

"You bastard" he growled, he looked at Happy who nodded, he pulled his gun but Amora held her hand up.

"Not in my house, Abel is coming home next week and I don't want to feel uncomfortable" she said, Jax nodded, he was glad she didn't get squeamish about killing the bastards as he knew there was no way that they could be left alive, hell Luanne would be lucky is she was left alive at the end of this.

Happy, Tig and Opie shoved the three men into the van that Half Sack parked at the house, Jax could tell that Amora needed him and let them deliver justice, he held Amora to him as tight as he could.

"I wanna go see Otto" she mumbled, he looked at Clay and then back to her,

"You sure Baby" he asked, she nodded and sighed as she pulled away to look up at him.

"I want to know if what Caruso said was true, I want to know if he agreed with Luanne about him taking me" she said softly, her eyes slightly puffy and red from crying, but she was still the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"Ok Baby, we will go now if you want" he told her,she nodded and let him lead her outside, Juice said he would stay behind and look after the place, he also told Amora that he would set up her WIFI connection for the internet.

Otto stared at his wife, she told him that Amora had just up and left, breaking Jax's heart, not even telling him where she was going, he couldn't believe it, maybe she was just like her mother, imagine his shock when Amora, Jax and Clay stepped into the Stockton visiting room, he stood up causing Luanne to look behind her and she paled.

"So you found her then" Otto asked, the other three looked at him confused, but Amora's eyes seemed to begin to water.

"So it's true, you really did want to get rid of me so much that you would allow a creepy man like Georgie Caruso to take me from my home and family" she asked softly, Jax pulled her into his arms.

"What, no Luanne told me you ran off" he said, looking back at his wife, who had paled considerably.

"No, Amora was visited by Caruso at their house while I was at work, he told her that Luanne and you wanted rid of her and that he was to take her way to do whatever he wanted with her" Clay said, Luanne stood up.

"She told you that, she is a lying bitch" she hissed, but you could see the fear in her eyes, Jax shook his head.

"No, when Caruso turned up she called my phone and I heard the complete conversation, when we got to the house he told us everything" Jax said, Amora shook her head and turned to her father,

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't come to see you again, I know that Tig and Piney told you but I thought that it would be a sound promise if it came from me, so I promise not to bother you, not to come see you and I will stay away from Luanne, as long as she stays away from me" she told him, Otto shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his head.

"I'm confused here, you say Luanne tried to use Amora to get rid of Caruso" he said, Luanne stepped away from her husband.

"Otto Baby, I didn't ,I wouldn't" she stuttered, he rounded on her, his eyes glaring at her, he couldn't believe that he had been fooled by the woman he had loved for over 15 years and he could possibly have lost his daughter because of it, she shrank from his gaze.

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble between you two, I never did, I didn't know she would be here, I already talked to Jax and Clay and they reluctantly agreed that she won't face any backlash from this, I just want her to promise that she will leave me alone, my son is coming home next week and I don't want him upset by her" Amora said softly, Otto turned, his gaze softening as he took in his daughter.

"Amora Darlin' I am so sorry, I just, I always trusted Luanne and she played on my insecurities, I was worried you only came back here for the money, I'll get Luanne to give you back the envelope" he told her,she shook her head but Clay laughed.

"Otto, Luanne spent the whole lot, she had a ball with it, don't worry though, the sale from Alicia's house up north and Jax's old house has given the kids a lot of money" Clay told him, causing Otto to turn and stared at his wife unblinkingly.

"I told you to put that in safe keeping, for fuck sake Luanne, when did you turn into this money hungry bitch" he asked, she looked at him and let her eyes water.

"Since she came it's all about her, everywhere I go I hear people talking about Jax Tellers Old Lady, she has taken over Charming, even my god damn girls are talking about her, I'm sick of hearing about Amora Dixon" she said, she looked like a blubbering mess, Otto turned from her in disgust, he looked over at his daughter who was buried in Jax's chest, he could see that Jax was whispering to her, he hoped that he hadn't lost his daughter.

"Amora" he said softly, she turned to look at him, and he knew that he hadn't lost her when her gaze showed love as she looked at him, he smiled sadly at her.

"I'm so sorry Babygirl, I should never have second guessed you, can you forgive an old man his faults" he asked, she looked at Jax and then back

"This once, but if you make a habit of it then I'm gone" she said,he smiled at her in relief and walked forward pulling her into his arms, relishing the thought that he hadn't lost her.

"So I hear I'm a grandfather" he said, she nodded with a smile, he grinned at Jax.

"You take care of my baby, with good behaviour I'll be out in three years" he told him, Jax nodded with a small smile, but it was obvious that he wasn't completely happy, he understood Amora forgiving Otto, hell even he does but Luanne still needs to be dealt with

"Luanne needs to deal with what she done, Otto you paid for her business, do you agree with 50% belonging to the club" Jax asked, Otto looked at the younger man with a smirk, he heard Luanne's squeak.

"Only if Amora is brought in to run it for you" he said, Amora looked at her father and blushed, he wanted her around that, Jax glared at Otto.

"She can work from the house or the garage and if she needs to go to the studio, one of us will go with her because I do not trust Luanne" he said, Otto agreed and he could see Amora relax.

"Otto, baby you can't" Luanne started; he turned a glare on her.

"You spent Amora's money on yourself that was her buying into the business, I'll have my lawyer draw up the contracts" he told them, Luanne huffed and glared as she watched Amora step away from Otto and back into Jax's arms.

Later that day found Amora sitting in to the neo natal unit, reading a story to her son, she didn't notice Jax watching her from the door, he was smiling, he never thought that he would be here again after Tara, he never thought that he would be in love again and now that he was he didn't know what he did without Amora in the past.

"Marry me" he said, causing her to jump, he chuckled when she turned to him,he smiled and walked towards her, her eyes wide, he knelt down in front of her, pulling out a box, she looked at him, her eyes watering.

"Marry me, I love you so much" he said, she looked into his eyes, a blinding smile on her lips.

"Oh Jax I love you too, of course I will marry you" she whispered, he grinned and lifted her off the chair and swung her around.

"Did you hear that Abel, Mommy said yes" Jax said loudly, Amora giggled and placed her face in his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER SEVEN-Welcome home Abel.**_

She stared at her ring, she was in love with it, just as she was with Jax, it was something she never expected, to get married, she had seen what it done to her mom and she had always said she didn't want that, but when she met Jax it was like she could see her whole future with him, as they ate dinner together, as they read to Abel, they took rides together, she knew that her life was perfect and she just hoped that nothing could ever change that.

She was on her way to pick up Jax from the Clubhouse because they were going to collet Abel and bring him home for the first time, she was excited and nervous all rolled into one, she was finished making the lasagne for the dinner, just to cook it later, the starters were ready as was the salad, she made a red velvet cake for desert and she was looking forward to this, she wanted for them all to stop treating her like glass after what had happened the week before and she was going to make sure of that tonight.

"There she is" Amora smiled as she got out of the car, she was getting used to this, getting used to the sweet side of Happy and Tig, Happy had added her name to his amount of tattoos, he placed it with his mother's name and told her that she was the sister he always wanted, he had even brought her to meet his mother Gwen, who had decided that she was her daughter, it was amazing how much love the small frail woman had.

"Hap, I didn't see you last night, you coming over tonight for dinner" she asked as she stepped into his arms, he wrapped them around her so easily, with a peck to the fore head he nodded letting her go.

"Of course, my nephew will be home, I gotta make sure you don't make him soft" he grunted, Jax laughed from behind, Amora's face lit up, she turned and threw her arms around him,he spun her around.

"You ready, we get to bring Abel home today" she said in a breathy voice, her face in his neck, his arms tightened around her.

"I am so ready for this, I've waited since the day he was born" he stated, she pulled him into a kiss, he placed her feet down, his arms tightening on her, one hand sneaking up to her hair, their kiss was watched by all, it was something envied by most, the crow eaters glared at the princess and her prince, Jax's brothers wished that they had what he had, the hang rounds would glare freely, but Jax would just smirk letting them know that he had won, he had her and she was happy with that.

Amora finally walked out of the hospital, holding Abel in her arms, Jax watched transfixed as his son gazed up at his mother, blood didn't matter in this case, Amora loved Abel and it was plainly obvious that even at his early age Abel loved his mother.

People in the parking lot watched as the Prince and his Princess placed their baby in the car seat in the front of the truck before Amora jumped in beside from the passenger side and Jax the drivers, most wouldn't admit it but the couple looked perfect together, it was obvious they were in love and most in this small town had known Jax all his life and were surprised at how devoted the young man was with Amora, they saw the engagement ring sparkle and knew that this couple was forever.

Amora giggled softly as she heard Jax talk to Abel in the sitting room, she was putting the Lasagne in the oven, and she couldn't get over the difference in herself since she met Jax, she was more confident and now she was a mother, a mother to an adorable boy who had gained his father's eyes and easy smile.

"Your Mama is so beautiful and I am going to marry her, yes I am, and you'll be my best man, and we'll give you loads of brothers and sisters" she heard Jax say, she smiled and walked into the sitting room.

"Will we" she asked, Jax smirked up at her as she sat on the corner of the chair

"Whenever you're ready, if you want to wait till we're married then we will but I want more kids" he told her, she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as there was a knock on the door, Jax stood handing Abel over to his mother and went to answer it, he was still worried about someone taking Amora away from him.

"Where is my granbaby" Amora smiled when she heard Gemma speak loudly, she looked up as she and Clay walked into the sitting room.

"I come baring presents for Mama and Baby" she said, Amora laughed at how excited the one of the people that do. Gemma handed her a blue box, Amora placed Abel in his father's arms, and she looked at Gemma who encouraged her to open the box.

"Gem, oh god this is beautiful you really didn't have to" she said softly, Gemma took Abel from Jax and he helped his fiancé place the tiffany summerset tube necklace on her neck, he placed a kiss on her shoulder before pulling back.

"My mother gave me gifts when I brought my boys home, I think you deserve it baby" she said, Amora placed a kiss on Gemma's cheek and then went into the kitchen to check on the food.

A half an hour later the house was full, Kenny and Ellie were out the back on the trampoline Amora had bought, Juice was also out there trying to out bounce the two kids, the men were in the garden drinking and talking up a storm, Amora had warned them no sweet butts, this was a party for her son not for their dicks, Gemma fully agreed and Amora was obeyed.

"Crap ,I forgot the whip cream, I'm gonna run down to the store, tell Jax I'll be back in a minute" Amora told Gemma who nodded as she cooed over her grandson, none of them realised that this night wouldn't end as it had begun, on a happy note.

She was on the way back to the house when she stopped at a red light, she was startled when a woman banged on her window, she was screaming frantically.

"Help, my baby has stopped breathing, please you gotta help me" Amora reacted, getting out of the car and followed the woman back to her own, she never contemplated that the woman was lying, it wasn't until she reached the car and saw that the baby was in fact a doll did she understand what was going on, she spun on the woman only to get a hard knock to the back of her head, the last thing she saw was a man in a grey suit smirking at her.

Her head was throbbing, she wearily cracked her eyes open, she went to rub her eyes only to notice that her hands were chained above her head, she looked around in a panic, her body shivered, looking down she felt her eyes water, she was naked, shaking her head she looked round one more time, she caught sight of a knife with blood on it, she couldn't remember anything.

It seemed like hours before she heard anything, she was beginning to go numb, when she heard it

"Hello Charming PD is someone here" her eyes watered, she was found.

"In, in here please help" she called, her voice weak and tired, her body was ready to give up on her but she knew she had to fight for Jax, for her dad and for Abel.

"Christ, Amora sweetheart is that you" she sagged in relief, Chief Unser, not bothering to be embarrassed about being naked she looked up at him.

"Help me" she whispered, before blacking out again.

Jax had never been so frightened in his life, his mother had said Amora had gone to get whip cream, when she didn't return in twenty minutes he started to get antsy, and hour he began to freak out, Tig and Happy took a ride out to see if they could find her, but after three hours he was almost crying, he had gone out himself and there wasn't a sign of her, the clerk from the shop said she had left, even showing them the security camera footage.

When he got the call from Unser he almost died, he wasn't able to ride his bike and had his mother drive him to the hospital, every patched member was there, all crammed into the hospital waiting room.

"Jax" he turned to see Unser, the old man had tears in his eyes, his uniform stained with Amora's blood.

"How bad" Jax gritted out in choked emotion.

"When I found her she was naked, but god Jax they carved into her stomach" he whispered, Gemma gasped.

"What?" Clay asked

"Stop dealing with blacks" Unser stated, every patched man jumped up as their VP dropped to his knees, it was a horrible thing to blame yourself for what happened to your Old Lady, Gemma knelt next to her son and held him, no one would ever comment on this day, the day Jax Teller cried in front of his 'brothers' because if anyone ribbed him on it Happy would kill them.

She could hear people talking, she knew that everyone was there in the room and she felt protected, Jax was sitting to her side with her hand in his, she could hear all the threats that the men were dealing out and she inwardly smiled, it was a pity that she couldn't open her eyes, she fought to for what felt like eternity, but it didn't happen.

Eyes, he was willing her to do it, begging her to and he was rewarded, her hand tightened around his and seconds later her eyes opened, Jax jumped up.

"Baby, oh god baby are you ok, stupid question of course you're not, I thought I lost you, I don't know what I would do without you" he rambled, Amora let out a small smile, she could see that he had been crying, she reached her hand out to his face, he pressed numerous kisses into her palm.

"I don't remember what happened, I was at the red light when a woman banged on the window, she told me her baby was choking, I should have known that she was lying if Abel was choking I wouldn't leave him alone, I got to the car and something hit me over the head, I saw a man in a dark grey suit before I blacked out, next thing I woke up naked and Unser came" she said softly, he closed his eyes.

"Baby, god I, they" he stumbled over himself, his eyes were filling with tears and she smiled sadly at him.

"I know Jax, I know what they took from me, from us, I god baby I just, I want to find them and when we do I want to kill the bitch and you can deal with the bastard" she said, Jax leaned over her amazed that she didn't cower, the doctor said she could be frightened of men, she saw his curious gaze.

"I could never be afraid of you Jax, you are the one who makes me protected" she whispered, he pressed a soft kiss on her lips; she shifted and hissed as a pain speared across her stomach.

"Hey, relax baby, the skin graft is fresh, you need to be careful" he whispered, she looked up at him confused.

"Skin graft" she asked, her sighed softly

"They carved a message for us on your stomach, there will be a scar but the words will be gone" he told her softly, she looked at him but didn't question him; she leaned up and took his lips with hers again.

_**I have two other SOA stories; I am wondering which one I should post first.**_

_**One is about Happy and an OFC who is actually Tigs daughter.**_

_**The other is about Opie and an OFC who is Jax's sister.**_

_**Let me know which one I should do, the highest vote wins**_

_**Happy or Otto.**_

_**Tweet me GMPunknation or review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**__**-Walking on Egg shells.**_

A week, that's how long Amora was in hospital, she had seen the hospitals psychiatrist and was, told that she was dealing well with what had happened, as she had blacked out the memory of the attack, thought they had told her that she had some defensive wounds and some skin under her nails, it seemed that she had put up a fight.

The morning of her release, Amora was getting dressed when an unwelcome visitor arrived in the way of Luanne, the Porn Queen walked into the room as if she owned the place.

"I hear your just as much a slut as your mother was" was the harsh greeting, Amora turned to her step mother, a look of pure hate and disgust on her face, Luanne laughed and stepped closer.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure the sons will still have use for you, you've been loosened" she snarked, Amora shook her head and was shocked when Luanne gave out a shrill cry, she looked over to see Donna gripping Luanne's hair, forcing the older woman's head back.

"You sick, disgusting woman, no wonder gad never gave you kids, you'd be a horrible mother, just wait till I talk to Jax and Clay, hell you'll be lucky to be alive if Happy hears what you said" she snarled, Amora smiled at her friend and grabbed her bag, she touches Donnas arm.

"Leave her and let's get out of here" she said, Luanne let out a sigh of relief as Donna dropped the grip on her hair, Donna took Amora's bag and led her out of the hospital ,she nominated herself to collect Amora as the guys set up a welcome home party for her, Jax had decided that she needed more protection so Happy was going to tech her to shoot, Chibs was going to teach her to fight and Jax was going to get her a dog, one that was trained for protection.

As they pulled up to the house, Amora had only taken her seat belt off when her door opened, she smiled up at Jax who helped her out of the car, he was careful not to touch her stomach or the leg where the skin grafts were done, he pulled her into a kiss, so gentle and loving, she was reminded why she felt so safe with him, he was her rock.

"Hi" she whispered, she was amazed that he wasn't repulsed by her, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror without retching, but Jax only seemed to love her more, she was fragile at the moment and he was so carful and loving and she knew that he loved her without him actually having to say it.

"Hi baby, come in sweetheart, Abel wants to see his Mama" he said as he helped her into the house, she could hear Donna talking to Clay and could see that Jax had also heard, she knew he was already furious over what had happened to her and now that Luanne had the gall to approach her, she knew that he was almost homicidal at this point.

Amora sat on the couch with a sleeping Abel in her arms, she watched his peaceful face, she could feel the others eyes on her,she didn't care that they were pitying her, that they were all worried, right now she wasn't the girl who got raped but Abel's mom and Jax's fiancé.

"I'm going to need to talk to Otto, she has taken it too fucking far now" Jax growled from his spot on the corner of her chair, Amora was just so transfixed with the innocents of him,she smiled and looked at Jax.

"It doesn't matter, She doesn't matter, all that matters now is moving on from it and finding the bastards that did this" she said softly, not moving her eyes, Gemma smiled proudly at her.

"Spoken like a true Old Lady, now baby I'm going to collect you every day and you and Abel will be coming with us, you'll be spending your time at the clubhouse until you are completely healed" she told her, Amora smiled and nodded, not complaining.

"I want to go see my dad, I want to introduce him to Abel" she said softly looking up at Jax who smiled at her and nodded in agreeance.

"We can go after lunch, he has been so worried as have we all baby" he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead, she smiled at him.

When Otto got the phone call telling him that his daughter had been attacked and raped he was furious, he had to be locked away in solitary for the day just to calm down, he was now sitting in the visitors room waiting for his family, they had some extra guards on duty in the room today as a precaution, but most actually wanted to see if Amora was alright, she had spent hours up here visiting her father and everyone loved her.

"Thanks Frank" he heard Jax say, he looked up to see Amora walking towards him with a bundle in her arms, he sighed in relief that she didn't go into a depression like his sister had when she was raped, he watched as his small daughter made her way towards him, Jax walking behind her, to the untrained eye you would think he was as calm as calm could be but to those who knew the younger man, he had a fury and panic in his eyes, he watched everyone and kept as close to Amora as possible.

"Daddy" she smiled softly as he stood up, he placed a kiss on her forehead and took a look at his first grandchild, it didn't matter if the kid wasn't blood, and Amora loved him and called him hers so that made him family, anything to make Amora happy.

"Hi baby, I'm so sorry" he whispered, she smiled softly and looked at Abel.

"I'm alright Daddy, Jax has made sure I'm well protected, if I don't have a son with me, I have a gun and Happy is in Tacoma getting me a guard dog" she told him as Jax helped her sit down.

"That's good" Otto said, looking up at Jax.

"Otto, Luanne went to see her this morning before she got out of hospital" he told him, Otto looked at Amora who made it a point of not looking at him, he sighed.

"What did she do" he asked, his voice not even trying to hide his discontent with his wife.

"She implied that since Amor was no longer pure and um loose that she is a slut and will be handed around the clubhouse" he said, Otto closed his eyes, but they could see the vein in his neck pulsate.

"I told you Jax that she doesn't bother me, let her make comments but that doesn't mean I am going to believe her"Amora said softly as she moved a fussing Abel to her shoulder, kissing his head, Otto smiled at his daughter and Jax sighed.

"Jax is right Baby, she shouldn't be talking to you, and she needs to keep away from you" Otto said

"Daddy, she is your wife don't come between us, you love that woman and you don't want to argue with her" she said softly, Otto shook his head.

"Baby she is the one causing trouble not you" he told her, she sighed.

The rest of the visit consisted of them enjoying the family time they had together, Otto got to hold Abel and he immediately fell in love with the young Teller, who smiled up at his grandfather, it upset him that he wouldn't be able to see Abel grow up for the first six or so years of his life, but he would make up for it, he would spoil his grandson and any other kids that Amora and Jax have together.

Later that night Jax watched Amora place Abel into his cot, he was amazed that she was dealing with it all so well, but the doctors told him that it wasn't only one but three men that attacked Amora, Amora had three different men's DNA under her finger nails, and one piece in her mouth, she must have bit them, she fought back, she fought for her virginity, for her family and they still took it from her.

"You sure you're ok with sharing bed with me tonight" he asked as she walked into the bedroom, she looked at him and smiled.

"Jax how many times do I have to tell you, you make me feel loved, safe and you have never done anything to hurt me, you always try your best to stop me from getting hurt, why should I be afraid of you, why should I worry" she said softly, he shook his head.

"Baby, I'm just worried about you,I,I,I don't know how to deal with this, the doctors told me horror stories about what rape victims go through, I was so worried that you would hate me, that you would leave me" he said, she looked down before stepping into his arms, her head on his chest.

"See this is why I know that you would never hurt me, Jax you spent most of my time in the hospital reading up on what sometimes happen to victims of rape, I know that you me, I have nothing to worry about" she told him,she tilted her head up the way, he understood that she wanted a kiss and he gladly gave it to her,she felt her heart go into overdrive, she could feel his want for her and she had been worried that she would get flash backs or something but she didn't, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" she whispered, he smiled at her and placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too so much" he told her, he pulled back and looked at her; he took her face in his hands.

"Baby you are my light and soul, I will wait for you for whenever you are ready, and you've ruined me for other woman" he told her, she giggled and kissed him.

That night Jax held her as she slept, he wanted her as close as possible and she had no problem with that, she was comfortable with how tight he was holding her, the way his face was buried in the back of her neck the way his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

As the days went by, the police told them that she had indeed been raped by three men, Amora didn't react and that was what was scaring him,she didn't trust the police though and asked Happy to do the sketches of the woman and the man, she wanted the sons to deal with it, and that was what made Jax relax, it proved that she wanted her revenge, she wanted them dead all of them and she was asking the bloodthirsty club to do it for her, he knew that once they were dealt with then she could completely heal.

Happy had arrived the next morning early with Kozic and a huge ass dog, Amora looked at her Pseudo brother as if he had lost his mind, the dog was the size of a bear.

"It's a Caucasian Shepard, his name is Harley" Happy said, she looked from him to the dog and back again,

"Is he safe to be around kids" she asked, Happy nodded,

"Of course Darlin' he only attacks on command or when he feels his family are in danger" he told her,she sighed and nodded, then she noticed that Kozic was watching her warily, she had met him once or twice and he had always had a smile on his face, now he was waiting for her to burst into tears.

"Calm down Kozic, I am not going to cry or break down alright, I'm fine ok so chill out before you have a heart attack" she said before she turned into the kitchen, Happy glared at his friend before he followed her.

"You two want breakfast" she asked, both agreed and sat at the kitchen table, Jax came into the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head,

"You want pancakes or an omelette baby" she asked,her looked at his 'brothers' and then walked toward her, placing a kiss on her lips and sat beside them.

"Omelette Baby, you make and amazing Omelette" he told her with a smile.

She did as he asked and didn't even realise that all three men were watching her as she moved around the kitchen, she was graceful, Jax knew she wanted to open a diner or a cake shop in Charming and he had talked to Clay and Otto on doing it with SAMCRO's help. They thought it was a great idea, but of course they would do anything for Amora, any Son would, she was loved and respected by them all.

**I will put up a chapter of each of my stories within the next two or three days, the most reviews will be the one I continue first, the other will have to wait, thank you all for your reviews,**

**The next chapter of the daughter of a sweet but and a son should be up by Monday.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Nine-Mrs Jackson Teller.**_

Weeks went by and Amora was completely healed, she had started to see a psychiatrist because Jax wanted to make sure she was alright, no matter how many times she had tried to reassure him, he didn't want her to have a break down, and only after a few weeks the doctor told her that she was ok to be discharged from his care.

Today she had been in town for five months and she was happy to say that Abel has been given the all clear by the doctors, he was doing so well, gaining the weight that he needed and was already distinguishing between who was who, he had begun to sit up, reach for people and make sounds that made her think he would begin speaking soon.

Jax had shown amazing strength as a former male whore, he had not had sex since he met Amora and even though he was getting frustrated he was adamant on waiting until they were married, Amora decided to allow him that and had asked Gemma to look after Abel this weekend, she was going to get Jax to elope with her,she knew he would agree because he was getting snappy and had to spend an hour every morning in the shower just to relax, she would go puce red when she would think about it, she knew what he was doing, of course she did but she knew that because when she was growing up she had vowed to wait until she married, he wanted to give it to her, they decided that they would not count how her first time was really the rape.

"I can't believe that you are going to get him to elope with you" Donna said as she sat at Amora's kitchen table, Ellie and Kenny were in school and Abel in bed, Amora was folding clothes while she was boiling a stew.

"I'll give Gemma free reign to organise the wedding after, but we will be married this week" Amora said as she sat down across from her best friend.

"Well Opie and I will be waiting at one of the chapels for you, just tells Gemma we had nothing to do with it" Donna said, Amora laughed and nodded.

Jax walked into the kitchen about three hours later, Amora had just placed his dinner on the table and looked up as he came through the door, a smile lit her features, he swooped in and took her lips with his, she moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmm Baby, where is Abel" he asked as he pulled back, she smiled and looked him in the eye

"With your mother, after dinner we are going to Vegas for the night, we're meeting Opie and Donna and you and I are going to elope" she told him before walking over to her side of the table and sat down, Jax stood and stared at her perplexed, she met his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Really" he asked, sitting down across from her, she smiled and nodded as she took a bite of her stew, he followed her lead.

"Tonight" he asked, she laughed and nodded again, she could see his silly grin, she shook her head at him, all it took for her to introduce the idea, she knew he had been thinking about it because Happy told her that he would mutter it sometimes.

"Tonight, Jax I understand that your being admirable and all but I know the effort your making and to let you know that I am making the same effort" she told him, he smiled at her.

One hour later they were on his bike and headed towards Vegas, she was holding onto him, he heart pounding with what she was about to do, it didn't matter, all that mattered that in an hour she would be Amora Teller, she liked the thought of it and she knew that Jax loved the idea, he was constantly saying it when they spoke, she wanted to leave her life as Amora Dixon in the past and move forward as Amora Teller, they will be two different people.

They stopped off at the first chapel they met once inside Vegas city limits, Jax got off the bike and helped her off, he grinned at her taking her face in his hands and placing a breath-taking kiss on her lips, she smiled into it.

"Hey lovebirds let's get inside and get you two married" Opie's voice cut through their little make out session, Jax pulled back with a groan to glaring at his best friend who was grinning at him, Amora smiled at her best friend who hit her husband's arm.

"I booked us two hotel rooms, tonight is your wedding night and honeymoon so you better enjoy it, it's on us, a wedding present" Donna said, Amora smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Jax and Opie went inside to talk to the officiates, while Amora and Donna went to get changed, Amora had found a beautiful dress that she knew Jax would like.

Donna smiled at her friend as she helped to pin her hair up, it was nice to see that Amora's cuts and bruises have healed; they were the things that kept reminding the young woman about what had happened, Amora looked stunning in her white lace ball dress that stopped mid-thigh, it suited her.

"You look beautiful Amora" she said softly, Amora looked at her in the mirror and smiled.

"So do you, now let's get me married and laid" she said as she blushed. Donna laughed as she looped her arm with Amora's and the two walked through the Chapel doors, she smiled when Opie tapped Jax's shoulder and pointed them out, Jax turned and his eyes settled on his bride he smiled as she walked down the aisle towards him.

"Such a beautiful bride, now we are here today to join Jackson Teller and Amora Dixon in holy matrimony, these two young people have found themselves in such a beautiful union, they are joined by their family and friends on this most joyous occasions" the preacher announced, Amora was glad that Opie and Jax didn't op for the Elvis experience, she smiled at the man and turned to Jax.

Not twenty minutes later she was Amora Teller, the wife of Jax Teller, mother of Abel Teller, she held onto Jax as he sped towards the hotel in which they would be staying, she felt complete now that she knew that she and Jax were married, those Crow eaters couldn't say anything to upset her because she was able to dish out her own punishment to the bitches.

They decided to forgo the celebration with their friends and headed straight to the bedroom, Jax had almost ran after he picked her up, she knew and he knew that this was the beginning of their new relationship, their relationship as husband and wife, mother and father and most importantly as Jax and Amora.

**I'm not going to do their first time together as I would have to dive into her Rape again and I really don't want to ruin their wedding with that kind of stuff, I will though do it in a later chapter, maybe around the time they find who had committed the crime against her.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 10 Gemma's Rage.**_

Jax woke up with his arms wrapped around his beautiful wife, he grinned at being able to finally say that, his arms tightening around her, she turned around in his arms, her face buried into his bare chest, he leaned down and submerged his nose in her hair, before falling asleep again.

"Jax, Jax come on baby wake up, wake up" Amora said softly as she tried to wake him but he just grumbled and turned over, she sighed before leaning down to his ear.

"Jax, oh Jax wake up" she said in a breathy voice, she grinned when he rolled over and pulled her to him.

"Jax as much as I would love to and Oh god I would love to, your mom called and said that Abel has been very fussy and she's been up with him all night" she said as she pulled back from their kiss, he pouted causing her to giggle.

"Alright"he groaned as he got up to get dressed, she watched as he walked over to the bathroom, as he did she text Donna telling her that they had to leave, that if they wanted to ride back with them they had to hurry up, she got a reply instantly saying they would be ready in ten minutes.

"Alright baby, I'm ready but it seems like you aren't" he laughed as he spied her laying down on the bed in her bra and panties, she smiled up at him as she jumped out of the bed and pulled on her jeans and one of his sweatshirts that she had taken a liking to.

They met the Winston's outside the hotel and together the four of them headed on the 8 hour long drive back to Charming, the two couples were just those two young couples out for a ride, they didn't have any obligations as they rode.

They reached the club where Gemma said that she and Abel were, as soon as they stopped they knew that Gemma was in a foul mood and that it would only get worse once she found out about them getting married, Clay was looking at them in sympathy while some of the guys were laughing, Amora could hear Abel's crying and instantly left Jax's side to go to their son.

"There you are god the kid won't shut up" Gemma growled and then hissed when Amora took him he stopped crying and buried his head in her neck, she smiled and shushed him.

"It's alright baby Mama is here, sorry Gem" she said to her mother in law, but she could see Gemma looking at the oddly, panicking she walked out to Jax who was talking to Clay, she could feel Gemma following her and scrutinizing her and it was freaking her out.

"Hey baby, Abel have you been giving Granma a hard time" Jax asked as he took his son from Amora, Gemma watched them, she looked between the two of them.

"You both slept together, Jax you said you would wait till you got married" she exclaimed, Amora looked down as Jax smirked and shrugged, Gemma's eyes narrowed even more before hissing.

"That's where you went, you went and got married without us" Gemma snarled, she knew that Jax wouldn't do that and it must have been Amora's idea, turning on the younger girl who was next to her,she viciously slapped her across the face, Jax handed Abel to Clay as he helped his wife up.

"What the fuck Ma" he hissed as he placed a hand on Amora's cheek, his wife was crying silently, he knew she didn't want to upset Abel.

"That bitch got you to marry her without having any of us there" she growled, Jax shook his head in exasperation at his mother.

"I wanted it, she wants to have another wedding that you can control what happens" Jax said, Amora looked over to see the baby watching them with wide eyes, wiping her eyes she walked over to Clay, she took the baby from him and held him tightly and walked over to her car that had been left at the lot, she couldn't stand the looks that Gemma was giving her,she never wanted to hurt her,she was like a mother to her and in all honestly if her real mother had hit her it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did with Gemma.

That night Amora stood in the door way looking in as Abel slept, Jax had to stay at the club because they needed to get work done, she was alone all evening and she had been crying since she got home, she could feel that life was going to change now, sure she was happy to be married to Jax but she knew she had lost Gemma.

Jax got home late that night and he found Amora sitting on the rocking chair in Abel's bedroom, he knew that she was really upset with what had happened and not because Gemma slapped her but the fact that Gemma was upset with her, his heart went out for her and he walked over to her simply lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom, he took care of her, stripping her of her clothes and putting on one of his shirts, before he climbed into the bed and held her as she cried till she fell asleep.

For weeks Amora would drop Abel off to spend some time with his grandmother while she went to visit her father, she had asked Jax to be outside the club so she didn't have to meet up with Gemma, Gemma didn't seem to care, she still bitched and complained about her daughter in law but Amora would just act like nothing happened, she lived her life with her husband, she didn't complain, didn't bitch, she lived for her boys and you could see it, she had also started business classes online to keep her preoccupied.

Jax was worried though, she had refused to come to any of the clubs parties, telling him to enjoy himself but he couldn't as he worried about her, he told her she was going that night, that Donna was going to take Abel as she and Opie weren't going to the party, he told her to dress up and be ready for him, and she did what she was told, she didn't want to upset Jax.

Dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top she pulled on her leather jacket and boots as Jax walked into the house, she smiled up at him causing him to grin.

"Mmmm you look great baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, tonight the Tacoma charter were visiting and that meant that it was going to be a bigger than normal Friday night at the club, he had told her that Tig and Kozic were fighting in the ring and Happy was looking forward to seeing her.

When they got to the club she kept hold of his hand tightly, he understood that she was wary of his mother and so he didn't say anything, he was only too happy to keep her close. He spotted Happy and Kozic over by the bar; smiling at his wife he led her in that direction.

"Hap" she said softly, the man in question smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, he hadn't seen her in two weeks, sure he was upset he wasn't at the wedding but he knew she was happy and that was all that mattered, pressing a kiss to her forehead he pulled back, she immediately went back to Jax's side, it was like time ha rewound and she was that little skittish thing she was when she arrived, he was cursing Gemma and her overbearing nature.

It was plainly obvious that Amora had somehow gotten on Gemma's bad side, not many knew how and to the sweet butts they were only waiting to see it got worse and effected hers and Jax's relationship but they were going to be disappointed, the couple were as strong as they ever had been and nothing was going to change that.

Gemma watched from the bar from beside Clay, she didn't hate the younger woman at all she was just hurt at the thought that they had let her out of their wedding, but Amora showed that she was so much better than Gemma herself as she never once stopped Gemma from seeing Abel, she didn't fight, she stayed away from the club and Gemma knew that it was hurting Jax and was glad that the younger woman had come tonight, but she wasn't going to approach her her,she would wait until Jax brought her to the family dinner that would be held the following day and everyone who mattered would see her apologise to the younger woman.

That night Amora and Jax danced, laughed, watched the boxing match, drank and had just fun, she smiled most of the time and Jax was glad to see her smile again, it was few and far between that she actually smiled or laughed and he knew it was down to his mother's actions but he hoped that it would all change, he physically hurt when she was in pain.

Amora was still getting used to having sex, Jax was an incredible lover, he treated her with such passion, he thought her anything she wanted to know, he had been surprised when only a week into her being sexually active that she asked him to teach her how to please him, she wanted to give him a blow job, something he found out she was a natural and she didn't have a gag reflex, he thanked God daily for that because it had become her way of waking him up.

When they got home they fell into bed in frenzy, much more than always because they didn't have to worry about Abel interrupting them, Jax was only too glad to take it slow, to make his wife feel all the pleasure he could give her.

Amora would always get lost in him, she would always feel every bit of emotion he was feeling when they were having sex, Hell she always knew what he wanted before he ever voiced it, and she was the perfect Old Lady.

Gemma had collected Abel from Donna and Opie's house, she had called Jax and to say her son wasn't happy about it would say one thing, he cursed her for going over his head, Abel was his and Amora's son and she can't just decide to do things her way when it came to him.

But he agreed to let her have him for the day and that he and Amora would collect him at the family dinner, so that meant that he and Amora had the day to themselves, a factor that he took into account when he watched his wife cook breakfast in his t-shirt, he was still amazed that she was his and that they were solid.

"Ma took Abel for the day, we gotta go to the dinner tonight" he told her as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him, she sighed as she got her own one.

"I suppose, I just don't want to cause any trouble" she said, Jax nodded with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about it Baby, she will keep herself in check" he told her, she nodded

Later that day Amora drove behind Jax towards his mother's house, she had made Jax's favourite dessert Vanilla Chocolate Chip Muffins, she smiled up at her husband when he opened the door and helped her out of the driver's side of the car.

"Mmmm, you sure I can't have one now" he asked as he took the container of muffins, Amora smiled and shook her head.

"Not till after dinner" she said with a smile, Jax opened the door, Amora tensed beside him, he wished his mother would get over it, he hated seeing Amora so wound up.

"Hey Jax, look Abel Mama's here" Gemma said as she stepped forward and surprisingly pressed a kiss to Amora's cheek as she handed over the little boy, Jax sighed when he saw Amora relax, it was clear that all was forgiven, though he knew Amora really didn't need to be forgiven, Amora smiled at Gemma.

"I made Vanilla Chocolate chip muffins" she said as Jax handed them to his mother,

"You managed to get them here without this oaf stealing any" she said as she and Amora headed into the kitchen, once inside and away from the others Gemma turned to her daughter in law

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, I really shouldn't have hit you, and I'm really sorry for the last few weeks" she said, Amora shook her head

"It's alright Gem, I should have thought more about you, you should have been there" she said, Gemma smiled

"No baby, you two had your day, now when your dad gets out then we'll have our day to celebrate, I think I can wait a few years" she said, Amora smiled and hugged Abel closer to her.

Jax watched with a grin as Amora smiled and giggled, she was so beautiful but even more so when she laughed, he placed his hand on her denim covered thigh, she smiled over at her husband, she was glad to see he wasn't as tense, she hated that he and Gemma fighting caused him to worry so much.

"So when are you two going to give me more grandchildren" Gemma asked, Amora choked on the drink she had been sipping, Jax rubbed her back, all the guys were laughing of sniggering

"We wanted to wait awhile, Abel is still very young and is still needing check-ups every few weeks" Jax said as Amora blushed and nodded.

"Hmm I suppose your right" she said, Jax sighed, Amora looked down and backup at her mother in law

"I want to make sure the monsters are dealt with before I bring another child into the world, I worry every day that something will happen to Abel, that I fear if I bring another baby in to the world that one of them will get hurt" she said, Jax frowned as did his brothers, they weren't any closer to finding who had raped Amora, there were feelers out there trying to find anything out, Jax wrapped his arm around his wife.

"We will find them baby, we will get justice" he promised, Clay nodded

"It is our priority to find them, the Nords are helping" he said, Amora nodded and sighed

"I'm sorry I'm being a downer" she said with a sad smile, Jax smiled at his wife, pulling her into his chest and pressed his face into her hair, she smiled and looked around at her family, these people were there for her whenever she needed him

Gemma watched with a smile, she was happy that her son was happy, but she really wanted to know who could have been so sick as to rape the beautiful woman on his arm, they had ruined her beautiful skin, scarred this girl all because she was an old lady to a son, shaking her head she sighed, she really wanted to ill who ever done it, Amora was only a baby, a beautiful girl who had never hurt anyone and she was punished for falling in love with Jax, but they had made a mistake, Amora meant everything to the club and that meant that every son would lay their life on the line for the young woman, they were out for blood.

"Ma" Amora looked at Abel who was in her arms, she was so happy, he had called her Ma, it meant an awful lot to her that he actually had said her name first, Jax grinned and pulled his wife and son into his arms, he held them tightly.

Gemma watched with awe at the love that had consumed her son, she would never understood how much strength Amora had, if it had been her who had been raped, she had no ided if she would have been able to even try to move on with her life, she would forever respect the younger woman, and even though she might have over reacted when they married, she would be sure to at leat try keep calm with what ever comes up in the future.


End file.
